Pilihan Yang Salah
by Shaphire Avox
Summary: Gadis dengan sifat yang memberikan suatu hal dengan sifat yang cenderung aneh. Mencari jawaban tentang adanya sebuah getaran yang terutarakan kepada seorang laki-laki. Dan sebuah pesta yang akan memberikan jawabannya.
1. Pilihan Yang Salah Chapter 1

**Pilihan Yang Salah**

**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling**

**Warning : DLDR, pelampiasan dunia nyata, fiksi yang aneh bin abal, kesamaan cerita bukan unsur yang disengaja, typo(s), jelek, dan sangat tidak mengesankan.**

**Happy Reading**

Namaku Hermione, Hermione Granger. Bukan ideku tentunya. Orangtuaku yang memberikanya untukku. Dan aku terpaksa memakai nama itu. Kehidupanku bagai api yang membara ditengah turunya salju. Sebagaiman rasa pahit dan manis yang kurasakan saat ini. Umurku empat belas tahun. Dan ini tahun terakhirku disekolah menengah pertama ini.

Kebanyakan orang mengatakan bahwa aku aneh dan menganggap bahwa aku sangat kotor. Aku tak tahu yang ada dipikiran mereka, tapi yang pasti pandangan mereka terhadapku, kotor. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang menganggapku masih ada didunia ini, dua sahabatku, dan ibuku. Ayah tak dihitung karena dia peduli padaku saat aku dibutuhkan saja.

Ibuku seorang dokter gigi. Dia cantik, mempesona, dan layak diacungi jempol, karena saat umurnya ini dia makin terlihat sangat sabar dan sigap menghadapi pasien-pasiennya. Dan itu sangat luar biasa. Ibu punya toko bunga didepan rumah, bersandingan dengan kliniknya. Toko buka tiap jam tiga sore sampai jam sembilan malam, tapi ketika pagi ibu selalu membukanya sedikit untuk matahari yang akan bertamu pada bunga-bunganya untuk beberapa jam.

Ibu adalah orang yang sangat cinta pada pekerjaannya. Dan aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku selalu mengintip dari balik jendela klinik, ibu melayani pasiennya dengan sangat baik, bagaiman ia memperkosa gigi-gigi pasiennya.

Ayahku seorang dokter, tadinya. Sekarang dia beralih profesi jadi orang aneh yang selalu bekerja dengan orang-orang botak yang tertawa bahka hanya karena melihat _paramecium_ dan itu lebih aneh dari aneh. Ayahku adalah ilmuan. Ya.. ilmuan yang aneh.

Ibuku pernah tertular penyakit ayah. Sekitar dua tahun lalu. Ibu tergila-gila dengan _rafflesia._ Hampir tiga bulan, ia mencari-cari bunga itu. Ia dapat dari buku ayah yang menjijikan. Aku pernah tahu tentang informasinya, bunga berwarna merah padam dengan hasil nektar yang melimpah, dan tak kalah menjijikan dari ayah. Meskipun aku tak pernah mencium baunya didunia nyata, aku juga tak akan mau mencimnya karena, kata Cho –teman kecil Luna– baunya tak lebih enak dari bau mayat manusia. Dan aku tahu maksudnya.

Dan setelah mengetahui berita itu ibuku berhenti mencari informsi dari seluk-beluk bunga bangkai itu. Dan itu lebih baik. Ibu menjadi ibuku seutuhnya lagi.

Karena aku telah memberikanya beberapa informasi tentang bunga Dandelion, ayah memberiku seberkas senyuman. Itu terakhir kali ayah memberikannya untukku sejak tiga tahun lalu. Dan butuh beberapa bulan untuk membalas senyuman ayah. Ya.. kau bisa bayangkan bagaiman aku tak pernah mengumbar senyumku kecuali pada orang-orang yang menganggapku masih hidup.

Aku mengikuti program dua tahun sekolah. Dan itu tidak menyenangkan. Mereka para guru-guru menekanku terlalu kuat bahka bajapun akan rapuh karena tekanan mereka. Jadi aku meminta ibu menghadap kepala sekolah untuk mengeluarkanku dari program keji itu. Tetap saja aku yang paling muda dikelas.

Aku hanya punya dua teman. Satu laki-laki satu perempuan. Luna dan Ron. Ya.. meskipun aku tak terlalu dekat dengan Ron, dia satu- satunya laki-laki didunia ini yang peduli –tak banyak– padaku. Mereka yang pertama kali mengatakan 'Hai.. senang kau ada dikelas ini. Selamat datang', dan itu tak kan pernah kulupakan. Aku menyukai Ron. Sejak ia mengatakkan 'Hai' padaku.

Aku tahu yang kurasakan, aku bukanlah anak lima tahun, jadi meskipun aku tak pernah tau apa itu sebenarnya cinta, getaran membuatku, sedikit mengerti. Tapi aku tak pernah mengatakkan itu padanya aku hanya diam bertatapan lalu senyum, bertatapan senyum, sedikit topik pembicaraan, bertatapan dan hanya itu-itu saja yang kami lakukan jika tak ada Luna.

Teman. Cinta. Sedikit kebohongan. Mereka adalah hal yang sama. Kelak kau akan tahu apa yang membedakan mereka. Dan sekarang aku mulai mengetahuinya dari Ron. Aku sangat malu padanya. Malu. Yang biasa remaja rasakan ketika berhadapan dengan seseorang yang sangat spesial. Getaranku adalah Ron. Itu yang sedang kubaca dari pikiranku sekarang.

Hati yang berbunga akan menguncup ketika ada seseorang yang menyiram bunga itu dengan tinta. Atau mungkin layu. Mati, mungkin. Dan itu bukanlah sebuah pengharapan yang baik.

Musuh adalah salah satu penyebabnya. Musuh dalam selimut adalah pengkhianat. Dan musuh besar adalah sesuatu yang harus dimusnahkan. Anak-anak dikelas banyak menertawaiku hanya karena aku adalah seorang kutu buku. Julukan yang diberikan Dean padaku. Tapi itu kuanggap sepele, dan itu adalah hal yang biasa karena nyatanya aku memang seorang kutu buku.

Lain halnya dengan seorang bermata abu dengan rambut pirangnya yang khas kejam dan kusadari ia tampan. Aku tak pernah punya masalah denga anak laki-laki itu. Anak? Sedikit aneh. Hanya satu masalah yang membuatku sangat tahu tentang apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan ketika seseorang memberimu sedikit noda yang benar-benar sangat terhormat. Di kelas ia favorit anak perempuan, dia idola disekolah, tapi julukannya untukku tak lebih bagus dari Dean karena tatapannya padaku ketika memanggil 'sikutu' padaku, pandangannya mengartikkan bahwa aku hanyalah kutu busuk yang menjijikkan. Dan aku sangat ingin membunuhnya. Aku yakin dia sangat membenciku, saat insiden itu terjadi, ketika tahun pertamaku disekolah.

Aku tak menyadari bahwa sebenarnya disekolah aku hanyalah gadis kecil dengan sedikit keberuntungan mendapat IQ tinggi, yang sangat suka membaca dan menghabiskan waktu istirahat sekolahnya hanya dengan membaca. Karena untuk menutupi betapa butuhnya seorang teman dalam kehidupanku, sedikit kukoreksi, buku adalah segalanya karena rumah impian satu-satunya dalam hidupku adalah perpustakaan. Aku duduk diam dikursi depan kelasku. Saat kurasakkan ada seseorang yang telah menyolek daguku. Dan baru kusadari kata "Dasar kau brengsek, tak tau diri" keluar dari mulutku. Yang membuat seseorang itu menoleh cepat kearahku diikuti dengan dua makhluk mengerikan mengapitnya. Wow.. baru kusadari mereka seorang laki-laki. Aku memandangnya lekat-lekat sambil menampangkan wajah suram mendungku padanya, saat ia mencoba lebih dekat padaku. Aku takut.

"Bagus manis, kucari sesorang yang akan menjawab dengan kata yang sangat 'terhormat' itu, dan ketemukan padamu". Senyumnya menusuk, kedalam wajahku. Aku tetap pada ekspresiku. Menunjukkan betapa 'terhormatnya' ia melakukan hal tersebut.

"Apa maumu". Ekspresi datar yang kuberikan padanya tak ada apa-apanya dengan senyumnya yang mengikat kuat wajahku. Yang lebih mengerikan lagi., dia malah mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, bayangkan lima centi dihitung dengan hidungnya yang menempel dihidungku,hingga aku hampir jatuh kebelakang, terjungkir, hampir. Mendorongnya pasti. Itu yang kulakukan. Berdiri menghadapnya. Kau akan tahu bagaiman matanya yang mengikat kuat seperti mata Medusa yang membuatku terdiam, terpaku, seperti patung untuk tak berhenti melihat matanya. Dan apa lagi yang kutunggu, kuhantam bukuku kekepalanya, hanya sekali, tapi aku yakin itu akan membuatnya sedikit pusing.

Keren teman. Itu saaaangat keren. Aku meninggalkannya tanpa mengatakan hal apapun lagi. Dan masuk dalam kelas. Itulah dialog terpanjang pertama yang kulakukan dengan seorang anak laki-laki. Pertama.

"Draco, kau tak apa?" Tanya salah satu makhluk mengerikan disampingnya. Aku mendengarnya dengan baik. Jadi namanya Draco? Draco siapa? Ah.. lupakan.

Dan sialnya, kenapa tahun ketiga harus satu rumpun dengan makhluk yang satu ini.

.

.

.

.

Jika kau tanya apa yang diinginkan Draco sebenarnya, aku sangat tahu apa sih yang sebenarnya ia mau. Kepopuleran dan keramah-tamahan yang dibuat-buat. Aku selalu mendengar bagaiman mereka para anak perempuan berteriak 'Oh.. ' dan 'Ah..' ketika ia sedang lewat, dan hanya aku saja yang sangat seperti kukang sedang memanjat dan menampangkan wajah malas yang menjijikan saat melihatnya. Iya, aku percaya tatapan mautnya.

Diam. Dulu aku takut akan segalanya, kecuali pada ujian. Dan sekarang aku terlalu takut untuk kehilangan semuanya. Luna, anak perempuan yang sangat disukai semua anak dikelas. Dia. Hanya dia orang yang tahu tentang rahasia kecilku, bahkan rahasia yang kupendam tentang Ron. Ia janji tak kan pernah mengatakkan hal ini padanya.

Sayang, dia tak telalu suka singgah sana yang menjadikanku tampak hidup kembali setelah sekian lama. Perpustakaan, dimana kau akan menemuka surga dunia. Jadi itulah kerajaanku. Setelah ujian ini pasti ada pesta kelulusan. Yang membuatku terlalu takut akan takut adalah pesta.

Saatnya kau tahu bahwa satu minggu lagi akan diadakan pesta kelulusan. Dan ini bertemakan pesta dansa. Itu sangat-sangat menjijikan dan aku tahu kemenjijikan itu tak akan pernah sekalipun bersiur diotakku. Dimana lokasinya? Gaun mana yang akan kupakai? Dengan siapa aku pergi? Siapa yang mau mengajakku berdansa? Aku tak peduli.

Hanya karena aku anak pandai, tak berarti semua anak dikelas menyukaiku, malah kebanyakan membenciku, aku terkena _Bullying,_ mereka membenciku, dan itu menyakitkan.

Luka dan memar yang tak tampak membuatku sedikit tegar dan masih percaya akan ada seseorang yang mau mengajakku. Dan harapanku hanyalah pada Ron. Janggal, mungkin, iya, sedikit bumbu-bumbu cinta mungkin membuat hati perempuan luluh, tapi tidak denganku.

"Jadi pergi dengan siapa?" Ron mulai mengajakku bicara.

Apa yang harus kukatakan, apa yang kemungkinan akan terjadi,apa yang seharusnya kukatakan, jika aku mengatakan aku belum menemukan pasangan dansaku apakah dia akan mengajakku, jadi..

"Belum tahu". Lega. Aku sudah mengatakkannya. Aku menunduk, menampangkan wajah sedihku.

"Oh.. sabarlah, pasti ada seseorang yang akan mengajakmu" Hah.. itu keluar, kata yang tak pernah kuinginkan sebelumnya. Karena aku berfikir dia akan mengatakan 'Aku juga, jadi.. maukah kau pergi denganku?'. Kenapa dia tidak peka sih?

Jadilah nada dalam kesunyian, cahaya dalam kegelapan, gambar dalam kebutaan. Mungkin itu makna yang disampaika Ron padaku. Sepertinya memang kehendak, aku memang harus berlagak baik pada semua anak laki-laki. Harry, Dean, Seamus, atau bahkan pada si mata Medusa –Draco–. Oke. Jadi itu tujuanku satu minggu ini.

Luna selalu memberiku beberap arti penting yang sangat sulit kukatakkan, makna dalam kata-kata yang ia ucapkan padaku sedikit menguras tenaga untuk berfikir, karena aku hanyalah gadis biasa yang ber IQ tinggi, jadi sesusah apapun itu aku pasti bisa mencapainya. Hari ini dia datang kerumahku. Aku membantu ibuku untuk menjaga toko bunga karena hari Minggu toko dibuka lebih awal dan Luna selalu datang untuk membantuku.

Tapi hari ini lain. Ibu melarangku menjaga toko, ia mengizinkanku untuk melakukan semua kesukaanku dengan Luna. Jadi aku dan Luna pergi kekamarku dan luar biasa.

"Jadi" kataku "kita mulai dari topik apa, fisika, matematika, bunga, ayahku, ibumu, atau kucingku?"

"Semuanya sudah pernah, bagaimana dengan pesta dansa?" Luna memulai.

"Aku tahu kau sudah punya pasangan, tapi aku, tidak sama sekali." Jelasku padanya.

"Ada dua orang, aku akan memutuskannya besok, karena pesta dimulai kurang tujuh hari lagi, maksudku satu minggu, dan yah.. aku tau bagaimana mereka akan sangat cepat mengatakan ini padaku."

Aku tahu ini menjijikan tapi jika aku tak datang, julukan apa lagi yang akan kudapat, siapa yang akan menyandang gelar nilai terbaik tahun ini. Sedikit sombong, tapi... hanya karena tak pergi ke pesta. Kutu buku, menikahi buku, pacar buku, semuanya yang mengandung pasangan dengan buku. Aku tak akan jauh pada buku karena itulah satu-satunya benda yang membuatku tidak bosan sama sekali. Sekali aneh ya tetap aneh. Aku ingin sekali berubah. Tapi berubah jadi apa?

" Jadi dengan siapa aku kelak?" tanyaku pada Luna " tidak ada yang akan benar-benar mengajakku apalagi mncintaiku, karena aku gila, gila ,gila"

" Baiklah, sedikit cerita untukmu" mulainya. " dulu Cho pernah mengatakan hal yang sama seperti yang kau katakan tadi, dia bingung hanya karena tak punya pasangan untuk pergi ke pesta dansa, tepat pada saat tahun pertama disekolah menengah. Kebanyakan anak laki-laki malu mengajak anak perempuan karena kau tahu kan umurnya masih sebelas dua belas. Dan itu sangat lucu." Luna tertawa, saat aku mengernyitkan sudut mulutku. " Lalu Cho bersikap baik pada semua anak laki-laki, lalu dia datang bersama Harry saat itu. Sekarang ia pindah ke Prancis karena urusan orang tuanya, aku sangat merindukannya, lalu.. tunggu, tahun pertama kau pergi dengan siapa?"

Sial. Kenapa harus bertanya sih. "Aku tidak datang karena... karena..." Luna mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil menyangga dagu dengan kedua tangnnya.

"cacar air" Jawabku.

Aku tahu itu lucu, sangat lucu, bagaimana bisa aku... kau boleh tertawa.

"Jadi itu masalahnya" suaranya tak jelas karena tawanya. " oh.. malangnya gadis kecil ini"

Aku sedikit benci karena itu terulang kembali. Mungkin hal yang harus kulakukan kali ini adalah bersikap seperti apa yang disarankan Cho. Siap.

" Bagaimana aku bisa percaya dengan omongan dan saranmu, jika kau saja menertawakanku." Aku mulai cemberut. " Siapa yang kau pilih diantara kedua bocah laki-laki yang mengajakmu"

"Aku tidak tahu," Jawab Luna. "mereka tak memberiku banyak alasan untuk menjawab ajakannya".

"Ya, jika aku jadi kau aku akan mengatakan pada salah satu dari mereka yang keren, dan cocok jika berjalan denganku, maksudku tidak lebih pendek dariku,' ya, kau bisa pergi denganku', dan aku yakin itu tak mengecewakan". Aku sangat berharap saat ini aku adalah Luna.

"Mh.. aku tahu itu sama sekali tidak gampang, bagaiman dengan satu yang lain" Luna mencoba mencari sesuatu yang janggal.

"Kau bisa mengatakan 'maaf, seseorang telah lebih dulu mengajakku', dan selesai " kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, itu tidak akan selesai jika ibumu tak datang untuk membawa kue coklat.. "

Kami berdua langsung menatap kearah depan pintu, dan baru kusadari ibuku telah berdiri disana sambil membawa nampan berisi kue coklat. Ibu tersenyum pada kami berdua, lalu ia masuk kekamarku dan menaruh nampan berisi kue di meja dekat kasurku yang berhadapan dengan Luna yang sedang duduk di kasurku sambil memeluk Crookshank.

"Terima kasih nyonya Granger" Luna tersenyum.

" Kalian sangat asyik, lanjutkanlah, aku akan pergi ke klinik terlebih dahulu"

Ibuku keluar dan menutup pintu kamarku. Sedikit komentar untuknya. Bagaiman ia membuat kue ini jika pasiennya saja sedang menunggu dengan hati yang tinggal separo di klinik?

"Kenapa ibumu membiarkanmu makan kue coklat, kau kan anak seorang dokter gigi, jika gigimu.. kau tahu maksudku, bagaimana?

" Pertanyaanmu aneh" karena dia temanku, kata-katanya pun semakin lama semakin aneh karena penyakit anehku tertular. " kalaupun ibuku seorang dokter gigi, dia akan memberikan padaku perawatan plus-plus kau tahu?"

"Tidak. Sama sekali." Jawabanya menjengkelkan aku sangat ingin memuntahkan kue coklat yang kukunyah ini didepannya. Tapi, menjijikan. Makanan adalah sahabat ketigaku setelah buku, dan Luna. Jadi aku yakin ketika kalian dalam masa bulan kalian, makan adalah hobi mu, nah setelah selesai kau akan marah pada badanmu karena beban tubuhmu bertambah. Coklat. Coklat itu kadang kala sangat diinginkan dan dimusnahkan. Satu karena keromantisan pacarmu, kedua coklat itu enak, ketiga coklat seperti morfin. Dan dimusnahkan maksudnya, satu karena membuatmu ketagihan, kedua membuatmu gendut, ketiga kau akan terkena kolesterol dan MATI. Bagus. Jangan pernah makan coklat oke.

Seperti biasa aku takkan pernah mencoba eksperimen yang sangat dibebankan diotakku. Luna memberiku banyak jawaban yang sangat sulit ditebak karena kegilaan dan keanehan yang dibuatnya sedikit membuatku takut akan sesuatu. Sangat rumit.

"Sedikit peringatan untukmu jika kau tak datang, siapa yang akan mendapatka penghargaan peroleh nilai ujian terbaik" Luna sedikit memanipulasi.

"Anak yang dulu satu kelas denganku di kelas dua tahun mungkin" Ya.. benar meskipun aku tak mengikuti program itu lagi, guru-guru menyayangkanku jika aku tetap menginjak kelas dua. Jadi mereka membiarkanku masuk ketahun ketiga sekolah tapi tetap pada kelas anak normal. Maksudku, kelasku rata-rata berumur lima belas tahun.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari. Hari selasa, enam hari lagi pesta itu akan dimulai dan tak ada yang mengajakku. Malangnya nasibku. Aku membuka perlahan mataku untuk melihat bagaiman semangatnya matahari menyambut kedatanganku dipagi hari. Berlebihan? Tentunya, aku memang berlebihan. Jadi hari ini takkan ada pelajaran, karena setelah ujian kami hanya akan mengetahui nilai ujian kami yang telah kami selesaikan selama satu minggu penuh, dengan pelajaran-pelajaran yang bahkan aku sangat menyayanginya. Sekarang mari jalani hidup dengan sedikit senyuman.

Aku berjalan perlahan menuju kerajaanku, perpustakaan sekolah tentunya. Dengan kepala menunduk meresakan ketebalan daging bagian dalam pipiku yang sedang kugigit sekarang. Kebiasaan yang sampai sekarang tak hilang sejak dulu. Diam. Ya.. aku tahu itu sangat membosankan. Tapi kali ini kebosanan akan menghilang karena pintu istanaku telah terbuka. Saberkas senyum mulai nampak dari bibirku lalu aku masuk menuju singgah sanaku. Aku mengambil beberapa bacaan ringanku. Beberapa novel fiksi, novel tenlit, dan komik. Itu membuatku sedikit beristirahat dan menurutku ini juga boleh disebut _refresing._

Perasaanku mulai aneh, karena hanya masalah itu saja aku sangat terbebani dan aku ingin sekali menjerit sekuat tenaga. Sekarang tugasku yang satu itu tak akan selesai. Aku mendengar seseorang menggeret sebuah kursi. Tiba-tiba..

"Hai manis..."

Bisa kutebak dengan jelas bahwa hanya satu orang yang memanggilku dengan sebutan sangat 'terhormat' itu. Aku menoleh perlahan. Lalu mengambil sebuah _note_ kecil dari dalam tasku. Lalu kutulis, 'tidak ada yang boleh bicara didalam perpustakaan tuan _blonde hair_, kau akan mengacaukan suasana.' Lalu kuberikan padanya.

Yang membuatku sangat sangat terganggu adalah, dia malah tersenyum menyebalkan, menyangga kepala dengan tangan kirinya, dan menyondongkan kepala sambil menatapku.

"Apa yang kau lihat". Suaraku tak lebih keras dari bisikan.

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin melihatmu". Jawab Draco.

Aku melanjutkan bacaanku sambil mengira bahwa Draco tidak ada disampingku.

"Aku tahu sebenarnya kau gadis baik, kenapa kau selalu mengacuhkanku?" Tanyanya. "dengar ya Ms. Granger, aku tak sejahat yang kau kira, aku punya hati kecil yang paling dalam yang sejak kemarin ingin sekali aku utarakan kepadamu, bukan kejuatan. Tapi aku tahu kau akan terkejut mendengarnya". Katanya.

Apa sih yang dia inginkan. Aku tak pernah mencoba untuk berani menatapnya karena, sudah ku katakan padamu di-awal . Aku tahu aku munafik, aku selalu tenggelam dalam kemunafikan. Aku hidup dalam orang-orang yang kuanggap munafik. Jadi, aku tak akan mungkin mengatakan kepada orang-orang ini karena aku juga munafik. Aku tahu aku juga menyukainya, hanya sekedar suka sebagai _fans. _Seperti anak-anak gadis yang lain. Aku memang masih kekanak-kanakkan, tapi aku tahu mana orang jelek dan mana orang tampan. Dan Draco masuk dalam kategori 'tampan'. Hah.. munafik.

"Apa maumu?" tanyaku, dan aku menggunakan penekanan disetiap suku katanya.

"Mauku?" ekspresinya menjengkelkan. "Kau mau tahu?"

Aku hanya menghembuskan nafas sambil memutar kedua bola mataku.

"Ya sudah, jika kau tidak mau tahu, aku juga tak akan memberi tahu tentang ini padamu" Ketusnya pelan.

"Oh.. baiklah. Apa itu?"

"Jadi kau mau tahu?"

"Yy-yaa,"

"Berikan senyuman untukku,"

"Tidak mau,"

"Baiklah aku akan pergi," Draco bangkit dari kursinya dan aku menarik tangannya. "Oke.. oke". Jawabku. Apa? Aku menarik tangannya. Dengan cepat aku menarik tanganku kembali, maksudku melepaskannya.

"Bagus.." Draco tersenyum sambil kembali duduk.

"Jadi apa 'itu' tuan _blonde hair _?" kataku sambil sanyum yang sangat terpaksa.

"Aku gugup.. oh..aku sangat gugup." Katanya. Ku jawab dengan bahasa _slang _ 'nggak usah lebay deh..'. Lalu dia sedikit kaget dan seperti tak pernah mendengar kata itu digunakan pada saat ini.

"Jadi kau mau tidak menjadi pasanganku pada pesta dansa?" Keluar. Aku tak pernah menyangka kata itu akan keluar dari mulut sang idola, jika aku menolak aku akan pergi dengan siapa lagi. Waktunya membuka kapsul waktu yang telah kukumpulkan menjadi satu bagian dan sekarang aku harus berani untuk merasakan isi dari kapsul itu. Baiklah.

"Mh... bagaimana ya.. " sedikit jual mahal. "Aku akan mh.."

Dan sekarang kata 'nggak usah lebay deh' keluar dai mulutnya.

"Aku tidak berlebihan aku hanya... mh.."

"Ku anggap Iya" katanya sambil pergi, meninggalkanku.

**Bersambung**

**A/N : **terima kasih sudah menyempatka membaca fict ini. Buatan saya yang sangat tidak mempesona. Ini adalah fict yang lebih mendekati sinetron yang saya buat, ceritanya atau diksinya mungkin sangat berlebihan. Jadi saya harap kritik dan saran teman-teman yang sangat membantu saya untuk menyelesaikan fict ini. So review ya...


	2. Pilihan Yang Salah Chapter 2

**Pilihan Yang Salah**

**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling**

**Warning : DLDR, pelampiasan dunia nyata, fiksi yang aneh bin abal, kesamaan cerita bukan unsur yang disengaja, typo(s), jelek, dan sangat tidak mengesankan.**

**Happy Reading**

Aku harap kemunafikanku tak akan banyak diketahui orang-orang termasuk teman dekatku sendiri. Aku hanya menginginkan kemunafikan ini hilang seutuhnya dalam hidupku, tapi apa boleh buat, semua telah terlanjur dan telah larut kedalam sebuah jalan yang namanya kehidupan. Ketika aku akan mencoha mengubahnya ada rasa gengsi yang selalu menjadi momok dalam jalan yang kupilih ini. Gelap, bahkan buta.

Aku memang sangat mengharapkannya. Maksudku anak laki-laki dengan mata ke-abuan itu, dia sangat kuinginkan. Tapi aku juga masih mengharpkan Ron. Aku menunggunya, tapi tak ada respon positifnya padaku. Jika aku menolak ajakan Draco, aku akan menyesal seumur hidup karena kau tahu dia idola. Jika aku menerimanya apa kata hatiku, apa kata Luna dan apa kata orang-orang nanti.

Baiklah. Berani menerima alasan yang sangat tidak dapat dikela lagi membuatku menyatakan bahwa.. ya! Aku menerimanya. Bagaimana aku akan mengatakan padanya. Pertanyaan-petanyaan bodoh itu tetap terngiang dalam otakku yang bahkan akan bertanya padaku. Kenapa kau membuatku bekerja hanya karena kalimat-kalimat bodoh itu?

Hari berikutnya aku pergi kesekolah seperti biasa. Aku akan menceritakannya pada Luna dan tak terpikir olehku sekalipun akan pergi keistanaku. Seperti yang kuduga Luna bersama Ron. Aku ingin sekali bertanya pada Ron dengan siapa ia akan pergi. Mungkin Luna tahu jadi..

"Hai.." sapaku pada mereka dengan senyum sedikit terlukis diwajahku.

"Hei.." balasnya bersamaan. Sedikit komentar mereka sangat bersemangat.

"Jadi" mulai Luna "apa yang membuatmu jadi tersenyum hari ini, meskipun itu hanya tergores tipis diwajahmu itu adalah mukjizat" Sambil tertawa bersama Ron yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya. Itu membuatku tersenyum lagi.

Aku diam sambil duduk dikursi yang bertepatan didepan mereka. Aku berdehem sambil menunduk "Anu..." bagaimana memulainya, aduh. "begini.."

"Owh... aku tahu" Ron kembali menampakkan senyumnya. "jadi begini toh.. baiklah aku akan pergi, aku tak boleh tahu urusan anak perempuan." Dia berdiri dan pergi, lalu sekitar lima meter dia menoleh sambil menggerakkan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya keatas dan kebawah kearah kami.

"Memangnya ada apa, yang membuatmu bahagia berkepanjangan" kata Luna sambil mencari ponselnya ditas.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu" suaraku lebih mengecil.

"Apa.. apa.. beritahu aku.. jadi KEPO deh..."

Aku menarik nafasku perlahan. Lalu menghembuskannya. Akan kukatakan saat ini juga tapi..

"Kau tahu tidak Ron mengajak siapa?"

"Hanya itu... owh.. ayolah.. kupikir kau-"

Ya benar ini sangat tidak sopan. Aku memotong pembicaraannya. "Baiklah seseorang mengajakku tapi bukan harapanku.."

"Owh.. jadi kau masih mengharapkan Ron?" Luna mencoba menghiburku dengan wajah penyesalan dan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Siapa?"

"Aku tidak yakin tapi Draco menawariku pada saat aku diperpustakaan." Jawabku.

"Oh..." dia terdiam sebentar, dan bumm.. "apaaa? Dia..dia.. maksudku aku tak salah dengar.. mungkin telingku bermasalah, maksudku mungkin yang kau katakan adalah Nico atau kau.. memang Draco?". Luna sedikit berlebihan, aku tahu kegilaan apa saja yang ia buat ketika tak ada aku disisinya. Luna gadis yang sangat hiperaktif dan kadang salah pemusatan terhadap orang lain.

"Hm" aku hanya berdehem dan mengangguk.

"Kau, kau.. Jenius.. wow.. betapa beruntungnya kau. Maksudku si- tuan _blonde hair _yang ketampanannya aduhai dan sangat mengesankan, aku sangat tahu bahwa banyak gadis termasuk aku mengidam-idamkan moment itu..oh.. Tuhan bagaimana bisa.." dia memandang langit sambil mengatakan kata-kata puitis itu dengan senyum yang sangat lebar. Tiba-tiba. "Tunggu dulu, kau.. kau menerimanya?"

"Aku belum mengatakan padanya 'Ya' tapi dia-"

"Oh.. Tuhan, satu dua tiga empat lima enam tujuh delapan sembilan sepuluh. Itu berita bagus kapan kau akan bertemu dengannya, dan mengatakan dengan pasti?" kata-kata itu terucap dengan sangat tidak jelas karena kecepatannya melebihi pesawat jet.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau berhitung? Dan apa maksudmu aku bertemu dengannya? Mengapa kau menjadi sangat bahagia berkepanjangan, padahal kau yang mengatakan pertama pertanyaan konyol itu?". Kena kau.

"MMhhh.. begini, jika kau sudah punya pasangan itu akan menjadi berita bagus untukku, maksudku tidak ada lagi yang mengeluh didepanku tentang masalah ini".

Bagus. Sekarang tiba-tiba ia berdiri didepanku yang membuat aku juga berdiri tegak dihadapanya. Luna memelukku dan hal yang aneh ia bisikan tepat ditelingaku adalah 'selamat, dan kenapa mesti dia yang mengajakmu'.

"Aku tidak tahu". Jawabku setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Oh tidak..." Luna membelalakkan matanya melihatku, bukan melihatku tapi dibelakangku. "persiapkan dirimu, tersenyum, jangan membuat ini semua menjadi kacau, katakan 'Ya' padanya, dan ini saatnya, akan kutemui kau di kantin" Luna pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Aku menengok kebelakang. Deg.. serangan jantung. Dia didepanku.

"Hai." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Dia menghampiriku. Lebih dekat. Lebih dekat. Dan ya.. sekarang kami berhadapan, muka ke muka, mata ke mata.

"H-hhai.. haii..maksudku Hai, senang bertemu denganmu lagi." Senyum. Itu pesan Luna. Apa yang kulakukan, biasanya tak seperti ini, aku tak pernah segugup ini, dia hanya Draco yang biasa kutemui kan?

"Mh.. bisa kita duduk?"

"I-iya tentu.."

"Jadi, setidaknya kau menyetujui permintanku kan"

"Aku- ak-u.. " dia menoleh. Aaaahh..aku ingin sekali menjerit menggigit tanganku dan memandangnya, tapi tidak mungkin kulakukan. "YA.. ya.. aku setuju"

"Bagus manis" dia memandangku lagi yang membuatku salah tingkah. " Kau berbeda"

Kata- kata itu salah kuartikan mungkin, karena berbeda berarti tidak normal, benar kan? Membuatku membelalakkan mataku dan mengatakan. "Maksudmu? Karena mereka mawar dan aku hanya dandelion?"

Yang membuatku kembali tersenyum manis. "Bukan. Kau cantik hari ini". Terima kasih.. oh.. terima kasih, tapi aku tak berani menjawabnya.

"Jadi aku akan mengajakmu kekota, nonton film, atau sejenisnya.."

"Mmh.. Ya.. kapan?"

"Minggu malam,"

"Malam minggu,?"

"Minggu malam.. artinya besok adalah dimana kita akan pergi kepesta dansa"

"Ah.. iya.. maaf," aku salah tafsiran, aku kelihatan bodoh, dan aneh.

"Maaf untuk apa?" aku hanya diam sambil ya kau tahu berdehem dan-.."Lupakan, akan kutepati janjiku" Draco mengambil tangan kananku, lalu mengecup bagian punggung tangan bak Jack yang bertemu Rose dalam film. Lalu meninggalkanku sambil tersenyum.

Ya.. ampun. Itu adalah peristiwa dimana aku tak akan pernah melupakannya. Dimana aku akan selalu mengingat dan menyimpan dalam sebuah benda yang kusebut memori. Dimana aku akan kekantin sekarang dan mengatakan pada Luna tentang semua ini.

Aku berderap. Berjalan secepat yang aku bisa menuju kemana tujuan anak-anak yang sedang kelaparan, atau hanya ingin camilan, atau sejenisnya. Kata apa yang pertama harus kukatakan pada Luna. Demi lautan sempit, atau demi jerawatku yang menghilang tiba-tiba atau, aku harus tertawa didepannya terlebih dahulu.

Itu dia. Anak dengan tas punggung yang selalu menempel dibadannya. Tengah duduk menatap layar ponselnya dengan sangat fokus. Bahkan akan lupa dengan makanan yang ada didepannya. Aku duduk didepan Luna. Menghembuskan nafasku perlahan. Dan ya.. kuminum limun yang ada didepanku.

"Wah... kau sudah datang, cepat sekali, apa yang kau katakan padanya? apa yang ia katakan padamu? Apa yang kalian lakukan" tanyanya tergesa-gesa. Kupikir ia akan Lupa semuanya.

"Kau tahu.. aku menerimanya seperti apa yang telah kau sarankan padaku. Dan kau tahu apa lagi? Dia mengajakku jalan." Kataku bahagia, aku tak pernah sebahagia ini sebelumnya.

Luna menjerit dan mulai berhitung." Ahh... satu dua tiga empat lima enam tujuh delapan sembilan sepuluh, itu benar-benar menakjubkan, setidaknya aku bahagia ketika temanku berkencan dengannya, meskipun itu bukan aku."

"Kau senang.."

"Tentunya, kau kan temanku." Itu yang membuatku bangga pada Luna. Kupikir mungkin dia akan menjadi benci padaku.

"Kapan kalian kencan?" tanyanya sambil mengerlingkan matanya padaku.

"Minggu malam,"

"Hari libur, tentu, aku akan menjadikanmu bunga tulip yang merekah"

"Tapi ku bilang padanya, aku hanya dandelion."

"Dandelion yang berubah jadi mawar"

"Kau bilang tadi tulip"

"Ya... itu maksudku."

Kami memang tidak waras. Semua orang memandangi kami. Dan yang kami lakukan adalah. Pura-pura menganggap mereka hanyalah jerawat yang menjijikan, mengganggu, dan sangat tidak diinginkan. Sekarang saatnya aku, maksudku kami mempersiapkan semuanya. Jika saatnya aku harus menutupi semua kebosananku, mencoba menghilangkan semua kemunafikanku, mencoba hal yang baru, dan menjadi dandelion sendiri, inilah saatnya. Aku tak akan menjadi hal yang sangat bingung lagi. Waktunya aku keluar dari hal yang telah kususun sedemikian rupa menjadikan hari ini adalah hari dimana aku tak akan menjadi dandelion yang terbang teterpa angin. Kali ini aku akan menggapai semua maksud tersembunyi yang kusimpan dalam sesuatu. Dan sekarang persiapan apa yang harus kami lakukan.

Tak terasa ini adalah hari sabtu malam minggu. Dan yang tak bisa membuatku tertidur adalah hal apa yang aku lakukan didepannya nanti. Dan lambat laun aku tetidur pulas dengan gaya tidurku yang sangat luar biasa.

Kuharap kau tahu. Suara peluit yang sedang berjalar didinding-dinding kamarku, yang merambat, entah siapa yang membuat suara itu. Aku masih dalam alam bawah sadarku. Dan deruman yang membuatku semakin tak nyaman dalam tidur pulasku.

"Waktunya bangun, putri tidur!" teriak seseorang yang aku sangat tahu siapa orang itu.

"Ini.. hari minggu." Jawabku sambil menelungkup dan menutupi bandanku dengan selimut.

"Kau harus bangun tukang tidur.. ini adalah harimu yang menyenangkan."

Aku bangun dengan menitihkan sikuku untuk mendongak mencari jam. Dan aku sangat benar-benar terganggu. "Ini masih jam enam pagi, kau gila, sudah kubilang ini hari minggu, pulanglah, kembali kekamarmu, dan jadi gadis baik." Teriakku pada Luna.

"Oh.. Hermione sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu, oh memang belum sama sekali, dengar, aku sudah meminta izin Mr. Dan Mrs. Granger untuk membangunkanmu hari ini. Dan aku sudah bercerita banyak tentang kau dan pangeran berambut platina itu pada ibumu. Kau tahu dia hanya tersenyum.."

Luna benar-benar sudah gila. Aku bahkan belum menceritakan tentang ini pada ibu. Sekarang aku sangat kesal padanya. Sangat. Dan yang membuatku tambah kesal. Dia membangunkanku dengan menyeret kedua kakiku. Jika aku tiba-tiba bisa terbang dan mungkin yang pertama aku lakukan adalah mendekati Luna, lalu mencekiknya. Tapi itu tak mungkin.

"Kita mulai sekarang," dia menepuk kedua pipiku dengan keras yang membuatku tergelegap merasakannya. "aku akan membuatmu secantik tulip hari ini."

"Kau tahu Luna? Ini masih pagi dan janjinya menemuiku jam tujuh malam," Sangat berat untuk membuka mataku agar tetap dalam keadaan terbuka.

"Yang kulakukan hari ini adalah tepat, aku akan memilihkan baju yang tepat untuk kau kenakan nanti." Seperti biasa, gayanya seperti orang berpengalaman, tetapi kenyataannya dia seorang amatir dalam melakukan suatu hal.

"Kau tahu apa yang membuatku terlihat cantik?"

"Ya?"

"Tidur!"

Sesuatu yang kulakukan ini memang sangat menjijikan. Karena bangun adalah hal yang menyenangkan, aku benci hal-hal yang menyenangkan. Sahabatku yang satu ini menjadikan duniaku tidak garing, dan semakin berwarna. Jika halnya dengan kebiasaannya yang sangat baik itu –menghitung– membuatnya bahagia, aku akan bahagia juga mendengarnya.

Kalau-kalau hari ini adalah hari yang spesial untukku, aku akan mengatakan bahwa itu adalah benar adanya. Kehadiran Luna pagi ini memang membuatku sedikit menjadi benci padanya, tapi percayalah kebencianku berlaku padanya hanya lima menit. Dengan cipratan yang ia buat untukku demi membangunkanku dari yang namanya indahnya tidur, deru yang mengelilingi kepalaku dan air liur yang keluar dari mulutku membuatnya berhenti seketika. Saat ini yang terpikir olehku –setelah bangun– adalah membuat diriku tak terlalu memalukan didepan Draco nanti.

"Oh Tuhan.. sepuluh ribu lima ratus dua puluh dua, sepuluh ribu lima ratu dua puluh tiga..Kau bau!" Celetuk Luna.

"Siapa suruh kau membangunkanku saat aku merasakan cantiknya tidur.." Balasku padanya.

Setelah kata yang menyakitkan itu keluar dari mulut Luna, aku mengambil handuk mandiku lalu pergi kekamar mandi.

Seorang perempuan sudah biasa dengan mandinya yang luar biasa lama. Itu sudah lumrah. Luna hampir tertidur lagi hanya karena menungguku mandi. Sebenarnya yang dilakukan hanyalah, tiga puluh persen mandi, dua puluh persen tertawa sendiri, dan sisanya bernyanyi. Tempat dimana kau bisa mendapatkan duniamu sendiri seutuhnya adalah kamar mandi.

"Kau mandi atau konser sih,"

"Konser" Jawaban yang baik untuk lelucon yang sangat tidak lucu sama sekali.

Hiruk piruk yang kulakukan selama ini masih terlalu baik untuk kebajikan yang canggung telah kulakuakan. Hari dimana aku akan menjadikan duniaku semakin bertumbuh subur dengan sedikit pupuk-pupuk cinta yang diberikan tuan platina untukku. Senang. Ya.. tentunya aku bahagia. Karena dia adalah laki-laki pertama yang mengajakku berjalan. Meskipun dia adalah laki-laki pertama yang kubenci disekolah. Aku tahu aku terkena karma.

Mulai dari baju, celana, mini dress, sepatu, syal, atau sejenisnya sudah Luna pasangkan dibadanku ini. Dan sudah jam tiga sore. Apa! Berapa lama kami hanya mempersiapkan penampilan –karena kebanyakan jadwal kami sangat terbalik dengan yang sudah kami susun, makan itu lebih mengasyikan– dan itu benar-benar banyak menguras waktu.

Belum sapaan yang tepat, belum bagaiman menjadi gadis manis didepannya, belum seperti apa nanti aku akan berkelakuan.

Dan tibalah saatnya dimana aku harus berdua dengannya. Aku benar-benar sangat gugup. Ya... inilah aku. Dandelion yang merekah saat musim semi. Memakai setelan baju berwarna abu-abu gelap, jaket yang serasi, sepatu ber-heels pendek, dan syal yang melengkapi. Tidak ada Luna. Dan sekarang dia sudah ada tepat didepan rumahku..

"Hei... " Dia tersenyum dengan menaiki sebuah motor yang termodifikasi sedikit yang membuatnya terlihat lebih keren.

"Hei" Sapaku balik padanya. Sangat kebetulan bagaimana aku tak segugup yang biasa terjadi padaku jika aku bertemu dengannya.

"Naiklah.." Katanya padaku. Aku takut menaiki motor itu bersamanya. Dan sekarang malah menjadikanku lebih memilih berjalan kaki bersamanya.

"Maukah kau berjalan kaki saja, bioskop hanya berjarak sekitar tujuh ratus meter dari sini atau taman kota hanya lima ratus meter." Aku mencoba menawarnya sambil menampakkan senyumku.

"Baiklah, apapun untukmu," Ha.. manisnya.

Draco memarkirkan motornya tepat didepan klinik ibu. Dan sekarang kami berjalan beriringan. Tak banyak hal yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya, hanya topik-topik kecil yang membuatku maju untuk menanyakan suatu hal yang mungkin sangat tidak penting sama sekali. Seperti halnya, 'kita ke taman kota saja, itu lebih mengasyikan, bertiduran dirumput yang tersebar dan melihat indahnya bintang-bintang.' Itu referensi yang kutanyakan padanya. Dan jawabannya adalah senyuman dan anggukan.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil untuk memastikan bahwa aku senang pergi dengannya. Dentuman keras terdengar oleh kami berdua. Yang membuatku menoleh untuk menatapnya. Kembang api. Saranku yang tepat. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ada kembang api malam ini.

Kami duduk bersamaan diatas sebuah gundukan tanah membentuk bukit kecil yang terselimuti dengan baik oleh hamparan rumput hijau yang terlihat jelas karena lampu-lampu kota yang merekah terang. Kesan yang ia berikan kali ini adalah mengatakan bahwa 'dandelion disampingku lebih indah dari kembang api yang sedang betebaran di angkasa'.Itu membuatku menjadi semakin bahagia.

"Kau tahu Hermione? Tak pernah terpikir olehku akan mengajak seseorang seistimewa dirimu," Kata Draco sambil tiduran di rerumputan dengan menindihkan kedua tangannya dibawah kepala sambil melihat kembang apa yang sedang menyala dengan apik.

Aku hanya duduk dan memeluk kedua lututku sambil tersenyum melihat indahnya langit.

"Aku juga tak pernah berpikir bahwa.. bahwa" mungkinkah aku akan menyanjungnya juga.

"Ya?"

"Bahwa pernah jalan denganmu" Kataku.

"Kukira kau gadis yang dingin, dan hanya mementingkan pengetahuan saja, ternyata presepsiku salah tentang itu semua. Dandelion yang peduli akan hal-hal sedetil apapun,"

Aku hanya tertawa kecil sambil menatapnya. " Kenapa kau hanya memilih dandelion, padahal banyak bunga lily atau mawar atau tulip yang mengejar-ngejarmu?"

"Sudah kukatakan padamu diawal, dandelion lebih menawan."

Aku tak pernah menganggap semua ini adalah kenyataan. Karena memang semua ini adalah kenyataan. Aku menganggap semua ini tetaplah hayalan. Beberapa kepingan tentang memori yang dulu aku ingat betul tentang siapa sesorang yang sedang berbaring disampingku sembari menatap indahnya bintang dilangit ini, membuatku malu yang sudah kulakukan padanya dulu. Dia laki-laki yang lembut. Aku baru kali merasakan bagaiman kepingan yang dulu kuperbuat untuknya menjadi berbalik arah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Dia sangat menakjubkan.

Apa yang sekarang ini aku lakukan? Aku tidak tahu. Aku diam memandangi langit sambil mendengarkan cerita panjang lebarnya tentang bintang. Semuanya, jenis-jenisnya, kilaunya, keindahannya, Draco tahu semuanya. Dia tampan, pintar, itu sangat hebat.

Sepercik senyum hampir selalu kupancarkan padanya. Aku bahkan tak bisa tidak terus senyum padanya setelah melihat ketampanannya. Itu benar-benar sangat luar biasa.

"Kau tidak merasakan dingin yang menjalar," tanyaku padanya.

"Oh.." Draco bangun sambil mengambil sesuatu yang ada disaku jaketnya. "ini.. untukmu"

Sesuatu itu adalah sebuah penutup kepala berwarna putih dengan galur melengkung kecil berwarna abu-abu, disertai dengan hiasan renda disetiap ujungnya. Ia memberikannya untukku. Memakaikannya padaku dengan perlahan. Dan ya.. aku hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan padanya terimakasih.

"Nah.. itu lebih baik sekarang, memang dingin itu kadang menusuk lebih dalam, lebih dalam, lebih dalam, dan lebih dalam sampai kau akan merasakan betapa jahatnya rasa dingin." Dia diam sejenak lalu mengambil posisi dibelakangku. Yang membuatku kaget setengah mati, bukan setengah lagi tapi mati, Draco tiba-tiba menelusupkan tangannya kepinggangku dan yang kulakukan hanya melihat tangannya yang bergerak. Draco memelukku.

Aku menoleh perlahan padanya. Dan menjadikan posisiku yang tadinya akan bertuliskan 'tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh mengganggu' menjadi duduk bersila hanya karena tangan Draco yang sekarang melingkari perutku. Dan sekarang dia menaruh dagunya dipundakku. Dia tersenyum melirikku. Apa yang harusnya aku lakukaan? Hanya membalas senyumannya.

Aku benar-benar mati kutu. Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang mau aku bicarkan padanya. Lalu,

"Kau tahu bintang itu," dia melepaskan salah satu tangannya lalu menunjuk ke benda langit yang berkilau diantara teman-temannya yang lain.

"Itu?" tanyaku sambil menunjuknya.

"Berjalanlah mengikuti bintang-bintang redup diantaranya,"

Aku mengikuti intruksinya. Telunjukku berjalan mengikuti arah yang ditujukan. Dia juga menunjuk bintang yang berkilau diseberang. Perlahan aku mengikuti jalan bintang redup itu. Tiba-tiba aku menyenggol tangannya yang sedang menunjuk bintang. Dan baru kusadari bintang-bintang redup itu menunjukkan jalan untuk sampai ke bintang yang berkilau yang lain. Rasi berbentuk hati.

"Menakjubkan," kataku.

"Iya.. itu kau" tangannya berjalan "dan yang itu adalah aku."

Degup jantungku semakin keras lalu tawa kecilku terdengar olehnya. Dan yag tak pernah ia lakukan sekarang ia lakukan. Dia memelukku lebih kencang, sambil memejamkan matanya. "Semakin hangat bukan?" tanyanya.

Aku hanya berdehem, sambil mengatakan pada diriku sendiri 'aku harus rileks'. Menghembuskan nafasku lalu mencoba menikmati sentuhan yang Draco berikan. Tapi percayalah aku tak bisa. Tetap saja aku tak bisa.

Tidak tertalalu berbahaya mungkin jika aku mencoba terlihat mengesankan sekarang aku terlalu takut untuk berbuat mengesankan dihadapannya. Sedikit gerakan saja mungkin. Aku mencoba memegang tangannya yang masih melingkar dengan baik diperutku. Dan bersandar ditubuh Draco yang berada dibelakangku. Responnya sangat baik. Memegang kedua tanganku sambil bertahan pada posisi sebelumnya. Yang membuatku kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Cobalah untuk memejamkan matamu, dan pikirkan hal terindah yang ingin kau lakukan," Draco membuatku tetap tersenyum meskipun mataku dalam keadaan tertutup. Kami bergerak kecil kekanan dan kekiri. Draco mencoba bersenandung.

Hal yang membuatku bahagia adalah kedatangan seseorang dalam hidupku. Kukira Draco hanyalah laki-laki yang menganggapku kutu dan tidak diinginkan, laki-laki yang menganggapku hanyalah sesuatu yang tidak penting, laki-laki yang menyebutku dengan kata yang tidak terhormat, dan segalanya. Tapi aku salah. Dia kuanggap seperti Luna, sangat berharga dalam hidupku, dia kuanggap seperti ibu, yang selalu menyayangiku, dia kuanggap seperti Ron, Ron? Tidak. Tidak. Dia tak peduli lagi padaku. Dia bahkan tak pernah membuatku menyukai hal-hal yang ia lakukan lagi sesudah semua ini. Dia bahkan tak pernah membuatku tersenyum lagi seperti dulu,dia bukan lagi sesorang yang memberiku semangat atas segala hal yang aku akan lakukan, dia berubah ketika konflik pesta dansa ini dimulai, dia tidak mencintaiku, dia tidak pernah mencintaiku. Tak pernah sekalipun.

Aku menganggap Ron seorang yang spesial sampai hari ini. Masih, meskipun Draco telah menerjunkanku pada kelembutan dan keindahan yang ia berikan padaku saat ini. Ron tak pernah seperti Draco, tapi mengapa aku masih menganggap Ron adalah getaranku? Mengapa aku tak bisa menganggap Draco sebagai getaranku? Mengapa aku hanya menyukainya hanya karena aku nge-_fans _berat pada Draco? Mengapa?

Karena...

**Bersambung**

**balasan review**

**Jelena: **_benarkah? wih disamain sama bukunya jacquelin wilson, jadi semangat saya nulisnya, review lagi ya..._

**AbraxasM: **_mungkin mendekati aneh, bukan lucu wkwk.. ini udah lanjut, makasih, review lagi ya..._

**A/N: **Terimakasih sudah membaca fict ini. Semoga baik-baik saja sesudah membaca fict yang tidak menarik ini. Dan juga semoga mendapat pahala yang besar jika menyempatkan diri untuk me-review fict saya ini. _So.. Review please..._


	3. Pilihan Yang Salah Chapter 3

**Pilihan Yang Salah**

**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling**

**Warning : DLDR, pelampiasan dunia nyata, fiksi yang aneh bin abal, kesamaan cerita bukan unsur yang disengaja, typo(s), jelek, dan sangat tidak mengesankan.**

**Happy Reading**

Karena suatu hal yang membuatku tak akan pernah melupakan hal yang sangat rumit. Tentang Draco tentunya. Setiap detik yang menyelimuti pikiran negatif-ku padanya. Aku ingin sekali menghapus semua itu. Aku ingat betul mengapa aku menyukai Draco. Semua hal tentang dirinya tak akan pernah terlepas dan tak akan bisa diucapkan dengan kata-kata. Baik dengan kelakuanpun itu tak cukup.

Suara berdecit yang selalu mengitari kepalaku ketika ada hal yang janggal yang tak kusadari, kini terdengar jelas. Suara-suara yang mengatakan bahwa aku merasakan sebuah getaran pada seseorang yang ada denganku kali ini. Tapi mengapa otakku masih menafsirkan bahwa Draco hanyalah referensi kecil yang sekarang singgah hanya sekitar sepuluh menit dihatiku. Pelan dan menarik. Membuka mata yang sekarang telah tertutup oleh kabut kasmaran. Itu sulit.

Membuka sebuah buku dengan keajaiban dapat menyelesaikan semua masalahku adalah hal yang benar-benar ajaib untuk diinginkan. Bahkan dikabulkan. Karena segala hal yang telah membuatku lebih mengerti tentang jalinan kasih yang tak pernah ia katakan padaku sebelumnya. Yakin sekali. Dan pertanyaan yang berdecit itu adalah, apakah Draco benar-benar mencintaiku?

Detik per detik yang sangat berharga malam ini tak akan kulupakan. Aku telah lama terjun dalam pelukan Draco. Lama. Sangat lama. Lalu tiba-tiba terlintas dibenakku.

"Draco?"

"Ya?" Ujarnya, benar-benar lembut.

"Jam berapa ini?" aku beranjak dari pelukannya. Lalu memperhatikan apa yang ia lakukan. Seperti mencari sesuatu, pikirku. Tapi, tidak. Dia mengangkat tangan kirinya, dan kulihat dengan jelas. Dia memandang jam tangannya dengan amat sangat teliti.

"Sembilan. Tepat sembilan"

Aku mendadak membelalakkan mataku. Aku teringat kata ibu. 'Kau harus sekolah. Kau tak boleh terlambat. Dan kuharap ini malam-mu yang menyenangkan.' Itu dia, tak pernah terpikir olehku sebelumnya. Sebelumnya tak pernah. Sampai saat ini. Karena api yang sekarang telah mencuat karena luncuran kata yang aku pikirkan itu. Saat terakhir aku memandang Draco dengan penuh paksaan dan menampilkan wajah bingungku aku mendengar ucapan 'Apa yang akan terjadi' meluncur dari mulutnya. Aku hampir tak bisa menjawabnya karena aku benar-benar tak enak jika malamnya –malamku juga sih..– ini terganggu hanya karena pesan ibuku. Aku terdiam sesaat. Tiba-tiba Draco berdiri tanpa alasan yang tak kuketahui. Lalu dia mengulurkan tangannya bak seorang pelayan istana.

"Aku tahu kau harus pulang sekarang. Mungkin ibumu sudah mencemaskanmu" Ujarnya.

Apa lagi yang kutunggu. Aku mengambil uluran tangannya untukku. Berdiri dengan menumpuhkan tubuhku padanya. Dan aku menyadari bahwa kami telah bergandengan. Jelas terlihat bahwa keinginanku persisi seperti apa yang Draco katakan padaku. Tidak ada kata benci hari ini. Yang selalu tampak jelas dalam wajahku setiap hari. Semuanya berubah ketika Draco datang dalam kehidupanku. Berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota yang mulai sepi. Kendatipun helaan nafas yang kulakukan terdengar dengan jelas dan keras sekarang. Dalam perjalanan ini kami hanya mengayukan tangan bersamaan, tersenyum, dan menampilkan gigi-gigi yang berjajaran dengan rapi. Sesekali aku menggigit bagian dalam pipiku. Karena itu adalah kebiasaan yang tak akan hilang sampai kapan pun.

Jalanan yang sepi. Angin kecil yang berdesir. Daun-daun yang bergesekan dengan jalan aspal terdengar nyaring ditelinga. Suaranya bagaikan orkesta megah dengan deruman hantu yang akan datang. Benar-benar hening. Aku ingin mengatakan padanya bahwa, kuharap Draco tak akan malu pergi ,

"Kau." Sudah kuperkirakan tadinya. Kami seperti orang yang dilanda gugup seharian. Mengatakan kata pendek itu saja bebarengan. Apa yang mau aku katakan. Apa yang mau Draco katakan. Entahlah. Yang pasti tidak ada diantara kami yang tahu tentang pertanyaan itu sebelumnya.

"Baiklah kau duluan," Kataku.

"Kau duluan saja" Draco menolak.

"Tidak-tidak kau duluan"

"Kau yang duluan"

"Kau saja yang duluan"

"Kau, kau yang duluan"

Berapa lama entah apa saja kalimat yang kami ajukan satu sama lain yang pasti intinya 'kau duluan' yang berakhir tertawa satu sama lain. Dan,

"Baiklah aku duluan" Akhirnya Draco memulai. "Berdandanlah dengan cantik untukku besok, aku ingin semua orang akan mengagumimu, dan berbaliklah, kita sudah sampai"

Aku tak sadar bahwa aku telah benar-benar tepat didepan rumah, maksudku klinik ibukku. Klinik tutup jam delapan malam. Dan rumahku benar-benar sepi. Mungkin ibu dan ayah sudah tidur. Pikirku.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Draco mengambil motornya. Aku masih berdiri disamping kotak surat depan rumah, dan melihat Draco mengahampiriku dengan motornya. Lalu memarkirkannya dipinggir jalan beraspal. Aku hanya bisa mendorong juntaian rambutku kebelakang telinga. Terlihat malu-malu untuk melihat mata abu-nya yang berkilau. Senyum yang terlihat pada wajahnya yang menawan tak bisa kulihat dengan baik. Aku bisa mendengar adu sepatuku berkeletak-keletuk pada deru aspal dengannya. Hanya terdengar suara seperti 'hem... dan eh..' ragu-ragu. Lalu aku mendongak untuk melihat wajahnya. Dan hanya senyuman yang tersungging terpancar dari wajahku dan juga wajah Draco. Ketika Draco meluruskan tubuhnya yang semampai dan mengerang, aku bisa mendengar kharismanya berbicara padaku. Tapi aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dibicarakan.

"Emh... Hermione ada sesuatu dikelopak matamu." Draco memecahkan keheningn.

Ada sesuatu? Kotoran? Oh tidak itu akan merusak suasana. Dan apa yang akan kulakukan nanti. Aku hanya bersuara 'hah?' sambil berjungkit dan menggosok bagian kelopak mataku.

"Tidak-tidak, biarkan aku yang mengambilnya," Draco menawarkan dan aku meng-iyakannya. "Tutup matamu," katanya perlahan. Lalu dapat kurasak kedua tangannya menyentuh kedua kelopak mataku. Lalu mulai turun dan menelungkupkannya dipipiku.

Kelembutan yang dapat kurasakan saat tangannya menyentuh pipiku benar-benar menelusup dalam tubuhku. Dan saat itu juga aku bisa merasakan hembusan hangat mengenai wajahku. Dan tak dapat kupungkiri aku merasakan kelembutan menyentuh bibirku. Sepuluh detik kemudian, aku membuka perlahan mataku. Aku benar-benar tercekat. Ketika aku masih melihat tangan Draco dipipiku. Dan aku membulatkan mataku dengan kedipan cepat.

Dia menciumku.

Tangannya yang kekar mulai menelusup keleherku. Dan membisikkan suatu kata yang tak akan pernah kulupakan.

"Aku yakin kau akan melakukannya dengan baik ketika kau sadar, mungkin kau menginginkannya lagi dariku," Draco menyeringai. Aku bisa lihat seringaiannya tak seperti seringai yang ia pancarkan padaku setiap saat. Yang ini lebih manis.

Oh Tuhan. Oh Dewa. Oh Aphrodite. Dia benar-benar melakukannya padaku. Bibirku mulai berkedut dan aku menggigitnya. Diam terpaku sambil membasahi bibirku secara bergantian. Draco mulai menyertarter motornya dan pergi meninggalkanku.

Apa yang kulakukan selanjutnya? Aku berlari masuk kerumah dan menuju kamarku. Aku bisa mendengar suara ibu. "Hati-hati sayang" .Menutup pintu dengan rapat, menutup jendela dan menarik selambunya. Aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya bak seorang _fangirling_, berjingkat-jingkat yang membuat ibuku kembali berteriak. "Apa yang sedang terjadi, sayang". Dan jawabanku hanya. " tidak ada bu!"

Aku berlonjak-lonjak diatas kasur sambil bersenandung tapi mengatupkan mulutku rapat-rapat sambil mencoba mengatakan liriknya. _'dia menciumku, dia menciumku, dia menciumku' _. lalu aku mulai lelah dan berbaring terlentang sambil mencopot penutup kepala yang ia berikan padaku. Aku menghirup dalam-dalam penutup kepala itu, sambil berteriak lagi. Aku benar-benar bahagia. Ini benar-benar luar biasa. Kau akan melakukan ini jika kau ada dalam keadaanku kali ini. Apalagi dia seorang Draco. Kau tahu kan dia seorang Draco?

Aku mencopot penutup kepala beludru sersulam yang Draco berikan untukku. Tak henti-hentinya aku untuk menghirup wangi tangannya yang masih melekat dengan baik di penutup kepala itu. Sejenak aku merasa kebahagiaan ini hanyalah semenit, tapi aku tak percaya apa yang sedang aku pikirkan ini. Aku masih telungkup dengan sepatu masih terpasang dikakiku. Dengan senyum yang tak ada yang bisa melihatnya kecuali foto Luna dan aku dimeja samping kasurku. Perasaan ini mungkin aneh, karena aku memang munafik. Munafik dari segala hal. Banyak sekali cerita yang sampai saat ini aku tak pernah menyadarinya bahwa aku menyukai jalan itu. Layaknya aku memang benar-benar nge-_fans _berat dengan Draco, menyukai cara berjalannya, menyukai bagaiman sikap angkuhnya yang memikat. Tapi aku hanya menampilkan tampak yang sangat muram. Gemuruh dihatiku mengatakan bahwa tak sebaiknya aku menyukai laki-laki dengan pengaruh besar terhadapku nantinya. Dan aku yakin kau juga pernah merasakan kemunafikan itu.

Jentikan-jentikan yang ia berikan padaku hari ini benar-benar sangat menyenangkan. Aku terlalu bahagia dengan semua ini. Terlalu cepat. Mungkin. Hamparan kesedihan tentang kesendirian atau _bullying _tak lagi membuatku selalu terpuruk dalam keraguan dan kesengsaraan. Tak lagi. Berubah hanya karena dia?

Jiwaku terisi lagi. Hermione Granger, aku, ya..aku menyukainya. Gesekan yang berharga –menurutku– itu tak selebihnya rumit. Bagaiman aku bisa mengataka bahwa aku menyukai laki-laki yang berbeda pada waktu yang bersamaan. Aku tak bisa memilih keduanya. Aku masih memendam rasa sukaku pada Ron. Masih kusimpan dengan baik. Tapi Draco juga oke. Aku memang salah.

Aku melepas sepatu dan jaketku lalu mencopot baju dan berganti dengan piyama. Aku ngantuk berat. Kusiapkan bantal dan pacarku dikasur maksudku siapa yang tak merindukan benda panjang yang selalu kupeluk untuk menggantikan seorang yang kusayang. Aku selalu memasang foto Ron diujung guling itu. Sampai saat ini. Aku selalu mengharapkan pelukan Ron saat aku tertidur. Tapi kali ini sedikit berbeda. Aku tertidur sambil membayangkan hal-hal yang menyenangkan tadi. Dan bayanganku sekarang adalah. Masih memegang tangan Draco dengan kuat dan tak akan melepaskannya. Karena Ron tak pernah melakukannya padaku, aku tak pernah merasakan dan membayangkan bagaimana keindahan disetiap waktu itu. Jadi meskipun itu adalah foto Ron yang aku bayangkan tetaplah Draco –karena aku tak punya satupun foto Draco–, aku benar-benar sudah GILA.

Mimpi yang kuinginkan tadi telah kususun dengan baik dan benar. Mimpi tentang segalanya bersama si mata abu yang _menciumku _tadi. Itu adalah romansa yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Tak pernah. Sekalipun.

Pada gerakan pertama aku merasakan heningnya sebuah keadaan dalam kegelapan. Kesendirian yang sunyi akibat kelakuan yang aku telah banyak lakukan. Tabir kejadian yang kini kualami sangat mengerikan. Aku hanya berdiri tegak diantara kerumunan orang banyak yang sedang ribut entah tentang masalah apa yang tak kuketahui. Tak ada yang menganggapku berdiri disini. Berkali-kali aku berteriak dan menanyakan 'apa yang telah terjadi' tapi hasilnya benar-benar kosong. Ada seseorang yang menarik helaian rambutku, tapi aku tak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Banyak orang menggunakan penutup kepala berwarna hitam sampai menutupi hampir seluruh mukanya, gadis-gadis yang melewatiku bermotif aneh. Rambut mereka menutupi semua wajahnya. Tapi aku bisa merasakan mereka melihatku dengan tatapan yang hina. Aku takut.

Penglihatanku mulai agak miring. Aku tak bisa merasakan adanya ketenangan. Kepalaku mulai berkedut dan aku memukulnya. Hal-hal yang aku tak pernah duga terjadi. Semua tak menganggapku ada. Mereka seperti mengira bahwa aku hanyalah hantu yang berkeliaran layaknya _ Casper. _Hanyalah hantu. Pikiranku mulai kacau. Dan semua ini benar-benar idiot. Seberkas cahaya dapat kutangkap dengan mataku. Jiwa-jiwa kuat yang menghantuiku kini luluh dengan adanya kedatangan seseorang yang kukenal betul. Mulutku tercekat. Bibirku tak dapat bergerak. Aku ingin berteriak memanggilnya. Ron mendekatiku sambil tersenyum. Lalu dia menarik kedua tanganku dan mengatakan- "Bangun, sekarang. Apalagi yang kau tunggu, bangun"

Mimpi.

Hanya mimpi. Kupikir semuanya nyata. Tapi apalah, tak ada gunanya memikirkan sebuah kejadian yang khayal. Beberapa rasa gemrincing layaknya kunci-kunci yang berdentang bertubrukan mengakibatkan diriku terbangun, masih duduk cantik dikasur dan mengucek kedua mataku dengan punggung tangan. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku. Dan seberkas cahaya matahari mulai bertamu dikamarku melalui celah-celah kecil diatas jendela. Aku menenggelamkan wajahku didalam tangan lembutku. Menunduk.

Mengambil jam beker dimeja samping kasurku dan aku melihat jarum pendek tepat diangka tujuh. Aku hampir lupa semua yang terjadi malam itu. Malam dimana kami berkencan. Dimana semua terasa bahagia. Dimana kemunculan kebahagiananku mulai muncul tiba-tiba. Dimana kemunafikan yang dulu kutujukkan telah luluh dan terpendam sangat dalam. Berkas-berkas yang kusebut memori itu bahkan terlupakan, dimana aku menyebutnya kata-kata yang tak sepantasnya. Karena kukira dulunya adalah karma. Ketakutan oleh cinta yang selalu kurasakan sirna begitu saja. Hal terindahnya mulai bermunculan. Sulur-sulur yang memanjang oleh waktu telah membuatku menjadi nyaman.

Aku turun dari kasurku. Lalu duduk dengan manis dikursi meja belajarku. Mengambil buku dari barisan-barisan yang tertata rapi diatas rak meja belajarku. Aku tak berharap banyak tentang hari ini. Aku hanya menginginkan kesunyian hari ini. Mungkin tidak ada Luna. Mungkin. Jadi aku membuka helai per helai lembar dari buku yang menurutku jug tidak terlalu menarik seperti yang selalu aku rasakan. Jadi kuharap tak ada sama sekali yang salah dalam hidupku –yang _abnormal_– hari ini.

Aku memfokuskan pada kata-kata yang tersusun dengan jelas dan dibentuk seperti mutiara itu dengan baik. Memahaminya dan menafsirkan maksudnya. Tapi aku tak benar-benar menafsirkannya atau memahaminya atau yang lainnya. Aku masih berpikir bagaimana gayaku nanti dipesta dansa. Bagaiman nanti sikapku dipesta dansa. Aku hanya ingin kesopanan. Dan aku mau Draco tak akan malu karena harus dansa denganku. Atau berhenti menjadi seorang _fangirling. _Itu akan jadi masalah bersar nantinya.

Ketika aku mencoba menghilangkan apa yang membuatku benar-benar tidak fokus, aku mengatakan kata-kata itu dengan keras. Dan-

"Hermione, bisa kau turun sayang," itu suara ibu "ibu butuh bantuanmu" seruannya begitu keras.

"Oke, bu" balasku berteriak. Aku mengganti baju piyamaku dan menggunakan sepatu yang biasa kugunakan sebagai alas kakiku sehari-hari.

Aku menyeret kedua kakiku untuk turun menuruni tangga kayu berpelitur itu. Aku menghentakkan kaki dengan keras agar ibu tahu betul aku turun untuk menghampirinya. Setiap kali aku menghentakkan kaki, ada sura seperti pukulan-pukulan ringan antara besi dengan kayu, tepatnya kayu dan palu. Dan ketika aku menghampiri ibu, aku sedikit memiringkan kepalaku.

"Apa yang ibu lakukan"

"Pelanggan menyukainya, pot buatan ibu, dari kayu sisa digudang, itu akan cukup untuk membelikanmu camilan-camilan yang sangat kau cintai itu." Ibu benar-benar tahu apa favoritku.

"Lalu, aku harus ngapain" Tanyaku pada sosok wanita berwajah keibuan itu.

"Kau harus memasukkan bunga-bunga itu," dia menunjuk ke bunga berwarna putih yang biasa dikenal dengan nama Lily . "kedalam pot yang telah ibu buat."

Aku bisa melihat keringat ibu bercucuran dari balik kaos yang ia kenakan. Basah karena cairan asam itu. Hanya berpikir entah bagaimana ibu akan membagi jadwalnya hari ini. Aku benar-benar salut. Aku mengambil sarung tangan berwarna kuning disamping meja kecil yang ibu buat untuk menaruh bibit bunga baru, lalu mengenakan sarung tangan itu dan mulai mengerjakan apa yang dikatakan ibu padaku tadi. Sementara ibu masih memalu kayu sana sini dengan sedikit terpeleset dan mengenai tangannya yang halus itu, aku mencoba memasukkan beberapa tanah basah ke pot dan itu tidaklah sulit. Banyak hal yang kupelajari tentang tanaman hari ini.

Hari ini? Pesta dansa. Aku tahu betul itu. Walaupun aku sangat menginginkan momen-momen itu segera datang, aku hanya bisa menunggu kapankah waktu itu akan datang. Teringat olehku saat-saat terakhir bersamanya. Bagaimana aku berperilakuan dan apa yang banyak ia lakukan padaku. belakangan ini aku sering kali tersenyum dan ibuku tak terbiasa dengan hal baru itu. Dia berkali-kali menanyaiku tentang alasan aku hampir setiap hari menampakkan seulas senyuman pada siapapun. Aku juga bisa menafsirkan bahwa tatapan ibu padaku saat aku tersenyum mengartikan bahwa aku sudah sangat gila. Dan aku tak dapat mengelak dari alasan yang ibu kejutkan itu padaku.

Kusekop tanah basah itu dan aku dapat merasakan kelembapannya sampai kebagian kulit tanganku. Wewangian yang dipancarkan beberapa bunga yang wanginya menyengak ini dapat menusuk hidungku sampai kedalam. Aku tak akan melepaskan wangi ini.

"Ibu, kau pernah pergi kepesta dansa sebelumnya? Maksudku ketika ibu remaja?" tanyaku sedikit penasaran bagaimana ibu berpenampilan saat pesta. Ibu cantik. Aku tahu ibu akan benar-benar modis untuk mengenakan sebuah gaun atau _mini-dress _yang biasa dikenakan saat pesta.

Ibu terdiam sejenak dan berdehem cukup lama sampai aku menghembuskan nafas dengan keras agar ibu dapat peka sedikit. "tak pernah, ibu selalu menolak. Ibu selalu yakin bahwa pesta akan merusak kesukaan ibu."

Kau bisa menebak bagaimana ekspresiku. Aku tersentak karena ucapan ibu yang tak pernah kukira sebelumnya. Aku menyembunyikan kilatan tawaku saat itu juga. Mungkin aku juga tak terlalu menyukai pesta. Tapi hal yang berbeda terjadi padaku tentang hubungan yang terjalin antara batinku dan ibu. Terlalu banyak cerita kemunafikan yang kujabarkan diriku padamu. Itu sangat memalukan. Aku tahu itu dari dulu.

"Hanya ini?" Pertanyaanku mungkin sangat aneh karena kayu digudang memang sedikit, dan ibu hanya menghasilkan tujuh buah pot kayu yang telah kuisi dengan baik dengan bunga-bunga yang cantik. Aku menghirup sedapnya wangi bunga melati. Teringatlah aku pada secangkir teh yang amat kusukai. Dan aku menawari ibu untuk minum teh bersama. Pertama, ibu menolah karena ini terlalu pagi untuk nge-teh. Tapi aku memaksanya dan mengajak ayah juga yang bahkan tak mengatak ya atau tidak tentang ini.

Kami banyak berbicara hari ini. Tak pernah kulakukan sebelumnya. Dan sesaat pikiran negatif-ku pada mereka sirna begitu saja. Ayah bercerita tentang bagaimana proyek barunya pada kami, yang bahkan aku tak mendengarkanya. Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk sesekali lalu berdehem panjang meyakinkan ayah bahwa aku benar-benar paham maksud dan tujuannya. Ibu memberikan peluang juga, tapi sudah kukatakan padamu aku juga tak menghiraukan perkataan ibu. Pikiranku masih melayang-layang tentang mimpiku semalam. Masih bingung tentang arti mimpi yang datang padaku tadi malam. Aku mulai capek duduk. Serasa tulang ekorku terbelah jadi dua. Dan baru kusadari juga bahwa telah dua jam keluarga Granger duduk santai dengan tak nyaman disini.

Aku meminta izin pada orangtuaku untuk pergi dulu. Kekamar. Entah apa yang kualakukan nanti disana tapi aku terlalu bosan untuk bertahan dengan tubuhku seperti ini. Aku berjalan sambil menggebrokkan sepatuku dilantai kayu berpelitur yang membuatnya sedikit berkilau terkena cahaya dari luar. Suara gedubrak yang kubuat, tak begitu menganggu bagi ibu dan ayah yang sedang asyik berbicara entah apa topik mereka.

Aku melemparkan tubuhku pada kasur empuk kamarku. Dan mencari ponsel yang ada dibalik bantal. Lalu aku menelfon Luna untuk datang kerumah. Itu tujuan yang tiba-tiba terlintas dikepalaku. Mungkin dia bisa memilihkan baju yang tepat ketika aku gunakan nati. Jadi aku mencari nama Luna dikontak ponsel. Lalu baru sadar aku menamainya Loony dikontak. Karena dia gila. Sedikit.

"Halo?"

"Hai! Bagaimana kabarmu?" Entah mengapa suaranya menjadi lebih serak dan lemah. Tapi aku yakin dia memaksa terdengar gembira.

"Baik. Kenapa suaramu?" tanyaku untuk memperjelas keadaan.

"Aku tidak tahu persis. Mungkin karena tadi malam aku konser." Tawanya sedikit menggelegar.

"Sialan kau!" aku tak bisa tak tertawa juga. "Bisa datang tidak? Aku membutuhkanmu"

"Kurasa ada yang tidak beres. Aku ingin sekali datang, tapi suatu hal mencoba mencegahku, maafkan aku,"

"Oke, tak apa." Jawabku sambil mengangguk dan menggigit kuku jariku.

"Maafkan aku, benar aku hanya-" Suaranya menghilang begitu saja, dan aku mendengar suara batuk dari sana. "hanya tak bisa"

"Tak apa, kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Sumpah, aku baik." Jawabnya. Dan aku bisa melihat, senyuman yang terlukis diwajahnya dalam angan-anganku.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa dipesta dansa." Aku menutup telfon, saat di telah selesai mengatakan padaku 'Bye'. Dan percakapan kami terputus.

Jam enam kurang sepuluh menit lagi. aku sudah siap dalam balutan kain sutra berwarna putih berpadu dengan warna merah hati dibagian rok pendeknya. Hanya _mini-dress. _Tapi aku tak bisa mengenali diriku sendiri didepan cermin. Sepatu _heels._ Tas kecil yang berselempang dibagian bahu kiriku. Lengakap dengan isiya. Beberapa uang, ponsel, _tissue_, dan tak lupa kumasukkan penutup kepala yang Draco berikan padaku. Aku melihat diriku sendiri dikaca kamarku, dan aku hanya takjub melihat betapa berbedanya diriku. Bibirku membulat sambil melihat bagian samping dan belakangku lalu berputar. Tak henti-hentinya aku berdiri dikaca. Aku menggigit bagian dalam pipiku, lalu tersenyum sendiri. Kau bilang aku gila ya?

Dia tak menjemputku. Aku harus datang ke-gendung sekolah sekarang. Karena tadi pagi aku merayu ayah jadi dia mau mengantarku sekarang. Sangat kurang ajar. Mau mendekat jika ada maunya. Aku turun menuruni tangga. Aku cukup mahir menggunakan sepatu ini. Sebelum adanya ini pesta, mungkin aku tak akan mau yang namanya belajar berjalan menggunakan _heels _ini. Satu persatu kujejakkan kakiku menuruni anak tangga dari kayu yang terpelitur dengan baik melukiskan warna coklat mengkilat yang menawan. Suara ketukan sepatuku membangunkan ibuku dari mewahnya menonton TV sambil makan _popcron._

"Hey... aku tak pernah melihatmu dengan setelan itu". Aku hanya tertawa sambil menyibakkan rambutku yang terurai kebelakang. "Tunggu dulu. Ada yang harus diperbaiki, duduklah dulu, renggangkan otot tanganmu kau terlihat kaku." Ibu berdiri lalu mengambil sebuah jepitan rambut disamping fotoku yang tersenyum lebar. Ibu mulai mengambil beberapa pucuk jari rambutku yang ada dibagian yang selalu kusibakkan disamping telinga. Mengambilnya dan mengarahkannya kebelakang lalu menjepitnya dengan jepitan rambut. Satu hal yang membuatku kagum lagi pada ibu. Meskipun dia seorang dokter gigi, yang hanya begitu begitu saja dia selalu punya _style _yang tinggi bahkan pada mode sekarang ini. Dia selalu terlihat modern dengan gayanya yang unik serta tak berlebihan. Jadi ingat Luna.

"Nah, begitu lebih menarik bukan, tak kusangka kau cantik"

"Jadi ibu bilang bahwa aku jelek begitu?" Aku mulai cemberut.

"Ya, emh tidak maksud ibu, kau tidak modis.." dia terdiam sebentar ketika aku memukulnya "Bahkan sekarang baumu seperti mawar merekah, kau cantik sekali"

"Terimakasih" aku tersenyum.

"Oh.. ayahmu menunggu didepan."

Aku berjalan kedepan mengahampiri ayah yang mungkin sudah sedari tadi menungguku. Dan aku tak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya.

**Bersambung**

**A/N : **well.. haha (Tertawa gaya Hagrid) terimakasih banyak menyempatkan baca kisah sinetron saya. Karena haha (Tertawa gaya Hagrid lagi) saya adalah author yang PHP. *updatenya lama*. Maaf sekali lagi soalnya saya Senin besok UN jadi nggak ada kesempatan banyak buat nulis. Asyik belajar belajar terus. Oke doa-in saya UN –nya lancar, dan tak lupa saya berikan doa pada reader-reader ca'em yang mau ng-review fict saya ini, agar dapat pahala yang melimpah dan dosanya diampuni. *banyak bacot, author digablok*. Tinggalkan jejak kalian ya.. Saya cinta reader terang. Saya pijitin reader gelap. _Review ok? _


	4. Pilihan Yang Salah Chapter 4

**Pilihan Yang Salah**

**Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling**

**Warning : DLDR, pelampiasan dunia nyata, fiksi yang aneh bin abal, kesamaan cerita bukan unsur yang disengaja, typo(s), jelek, dan sangat tidak mengesankan.**

**Happy Reading**

Hari yang melelahkan akan terjadi mungkin. Tapi sepertinya akan menyenangkan. Karena telah lama aku menunggu momen-momen seperti ini. Setidaknya ayah tak banyak bicara mengenai penampilanku atau dengan siapa nanti aku berdansa. Bagaimana nanti aku berkelakuan, percayalah saat ini aku benar-benar ingin sekali mengetahui hal itu. Indahnya waktu yang diluangkan ayah untuk menerima keinginanku kali ini. Karena ini pertama kalinya dalam tiga tahun terakhir ini ia terlihat peduli sekali padaku. Mata-mata yang selalu mengintainya kemanapun ia pergi, maksudku teman-teman botaknya yang benar-benar membuatku terkejut selalu mengikuti ayahku. Aku hanya memandang keluar dibalik jendela hitam mobil ayah. Tak pernah sekalipun terpikir olehku untuk menoleh padanya atau bahkan berbicara banyak padanya, dan hal baiknya adalah dia jika tak mengajakku bicara. Aku hanya mendengar deheman yang mengerang dari suara ayah yang tak pernah kudengar sebelumnya. Geli juga mendengar semua itu. Hanya hembusan nafas yang akan terdengar dengan jelas dari mulutku untuk merespon perilaku ayah.

"Kau seperti ibumu, saat muda, saat dia masih dibangku sekolah menengah, dia cantik, dan percayalah aku tak pernah berani untuk mendekatinya."

Apa? Aku tak salah dengar? Dan apa yang tak pernah terpikir olehku akhirnya kulakukan. Aku menoleh padanya dan tersenyum. "Itu pertama kali ayah menyukai ibu?"

"Eh.. ya, aku tak pernah tahu apa itu cinta, tapi aku percaya yang namanya cinta pertama"

"Ibu cinta pertama ayah?"

"Iya,"

Aku tak pernah percaya bahwa ayah orang yang setia, bukan pada pekerjaannya yang pasti. Itu hal yang menarik. "Kapan, pertama kali ayah menyatakannya pada ibu?" Ayah tertawa sambil memutar stir mobilnya.

"Pada saat kami kuliah, ibumu tak peka sama sekali, apa yang banyak aku lakukan untuknya, apa yang sudah aku lakukan padanya, apa yang sangat bermakna telah kulakukan untuknya, dia tak pernah membicarakannya. Aku memberikannya sebuah buku, aku tahu dia sangat suka membaca, semua buku ia baca. Mulai dari novel sampai buku-buku penelitian. Jadi aku menghadiahkan buku pengetahuan padanya. Saat aku mulai mencoba memancingnya untuk menyatakan atau mengatakan beberapa patah kata yang tak pernah kuketahui, dia malah melenceng, dan malah menjelaskan padaku hukum Ohm, dan itu tak akan kulupakan."

Bagaimana bisa? Itu lucu sekali. Dan kau tahu apa bayanganku? Aku duduk diantara ayah muda dan ibu muda saat mereka berbincang bincang dan aku mengatakan 'aku anakmu dimasa depan, percayalah itu lucu sekali. Aku tak pernah tertawa bersama dengan ayah belakangan ini. Kadang aku juga sangat merindukan ayahku yang selalu tertawa padaku.

"Lalu ayah balas apa?"

"Ayah hanya tak habis pikir dan ayah malah meneruskan perbincangannya tentang Ohm dan semuanya terlupakan, dan menghilang begitu saja."

"Hahah.. itu sangat menawan"

"Iya benar-benar jenius," kami tertawa bersama lalu, "Oh.. disini"

Kami sudah datang. Saatnya aku turun dan saatnya ayah untuk memutar balik mobilnya untuk menuju cinta pertamanya. Maksudku pulang untuk menemui ibu. Aku membuka perlahan pintu mobil lalu tiba-tiba terlintas diotakku.

"Ayah, selamat jalan, aku mencintaimu"

"Selamat jalan sayang, aku juga mencintaimu"

Aku tak percaya aku mengatakannya atau bahkan ayah mengatakannya juga padaku. ia membalasnya dan itu benar-benar luar biasa. Aku tersenyum lalu menutup pintunya. Dan mulai menyusuri jalan rerumputan taman gedung. Mungkin hanya peresmiannya didalam, tapi dansa akan dilakukan diluar. Karena lampu-lampu, minuman, kue, atau bahkan musik ada dibagian luar. Pesta diluar.

Gedungnya benar-benar indah dan aku juga sangat mengaguminya. Gedung disabelah kanan, lampu mencolok, meja terisi penuh makanan. Dan ada aura kebahagian kurasakan. Dan gedung disebelah kiri. Aku tak yakin itu digunakan. Gedungnya berlampu, tapi tak mencolok seperti yang disebelah kanan. Bercat warna kuning sebagian cahayanya temaram. Dan sinar bulan masih bisa masuk dalam celah-celahnya. Aku yakin gedung itu tak terpakai jadi aku memutuskan untuk menjelajahi seluk beluk gedung itu.

Aku berdiri tegak diantara dua bilah pintu besar yang terbuka lebar. Menelusuri satu persatu celah dan goresannya. Dan aku juga melihat bagian pojok pintu kayu tersebut catnya terkelupas. Aku bahkan tak menyadari jika hembusan anginnya menarikku juga untuk masuk lebih dalam. Tasku yang bergelantung mulai kuangkat naik dengan sebelah tangan. Lalu aku menelan ludahku sendiri sambil menggigit bibir bawahku. Gemeletuk sepatuku mulai beradu. Terdengar benar-benar keras karena sangat sunyi. Aku melihat tangga memutar berbentuk spiral menuju keatas. Dan aku menaikinya. Satu persatu aku melangah dan angin yang menarikku tadi mulai terasa lebih kuat. Setelah aku benar-benar dipuncak ada sebuah pintu yang telah terbuka. Pintu kecil yang dilapisi sebuah peringatan yang bertuliskan "Proyek belum selesai, hanya harus menambah satu lantai"

Kemungkinan besar, bagian atasnya hanyalah lantai tanpa atap, dan tembok yang mengitari hanyalah berukkuran sepinggulku. Aku menengok kebawah, cantik juga. Melihat jalanan ramai dengan lampu-lampu gemerlap dan bincang-bincang teman-teman sepermainanku. Aku menaruh kedua sikuku ke pembatas tembok setengah itu dan menunduk sambil tersenyum melihat kebawah. Tak ada yang kupikirkan, yang kutahu bulan menemaniku. Tapi ternyata bukan hanya bulan.

Dia menemaniku. Tapi tak kuketahui sebelumnya. Aku hanya menaruh wajahku kebawah dan tak sekalipun memperhatikan siapa yang ada disampingku atau dibelakangku ataupun malah dia sedang mencoba berdiri menjajariku. Tubuhku tak merasakan adanya kehangatan atau rasa dingin yang biasa keluar akibat apapun yang ada disisiku. Jadi aku tak terlalu memperdulikan itu. Sampai aku mendengar sebuah suara yang memecahkan konsentrasiku terhadap jalanan ramai yang aku telah tenggelam dalam keramaian itu.

"Menunggu seseorang?" Suaranya dingin. Tapi kedinginan itu membuat semuanya hangat. Hanya kadang membuat kau akan menutup matamu dan mengizinkan suara itu kembali menghampiri telingamu. Itu suatu kejadian yang langka. Menurutku.

"Em," Aku menoleh dan membalikkan tubuhku cepat. Gugup. Seperti biasa yang kulakukan. Kegugupan yang melandaku selalu datang dalam keadaan yang tidak tepat. "Aku, hanya ingin... ya, menunggu.. dan ehm... dan hanya ini." Dia mulai mendekatiku dan menirukan gayaku sebelumnya. Menunduk. Dan mencari sesuatu disakunya. Itu sebuah _mp3 player_ yang aku tahu. Karena aku melihat kabel yang biasanya menyumbat telinga Luna dimiliki Draco yang sekarang dipegangnya. Aku hanya melihat apa yang ia lakukan sekarang. Dan menyumbatkan salah satunya ditelingaku dan satunya lagi ditelinganya. Sekarang aku bisa mendengar petikan gitar dan lantunan piano yang beriringan dan menarik menurutku. Musik _slow. _Menghanyutkan.

Angin semilir yang menerpa wajahku melengkapi semuanya. Sampai dia mengingatkanku tentang semua yang terjadi kemarin malam. Malam yang sangat lama bagiku. Dan sekarang dia menelungkupkan tangan kekarnya ketanganku, yang membuatku agak terkejut setelah aku mencoba memejamkan mataku untuk bisa merasakan hal ini dengan baik. Aku menoleh padanya. Dan sekarang ia menarikku untuk menuju kepintu. Mungkin ia bermaksud untuk mengajakku keluar dan 'Hei, bisa kita keluar, ini akan jadi tempat menjijikan jika kita berduaan ditempat ini, lagi pula pesta akan dimulai.' Mungkin itu maksudnya. Jadi..

Perlahan tapi pasti dia menarikku. Lalu aku melepas kabel yang menyumbat telingaku dan telinganya yang membelit telinga kami kurang lebih tiga puluh menit lalu. Lama juga? Dia menggandengku menuruni satu persatu tangga sampai dibagian lampu temaram agak jauh dengan pintu besar.

"Kau sudah pernah berdansa sebelumnya?" tanyanya. Tapi aku hanya menggeleng. Mengartikan semua peertanyaannya belum pernah kulakukan. "Aku akan menunjukkannya padamu" senyuman yang sangat diinginkan. Dan dia menaruh salah satu tangannya dipinggulku. Tapi sebelumnya dia menaruhkan kedua tanganku dipundaknya untuk mengepit. "Kau tak boleh menunduk, tatap aku" Oh.. Tuhan, aku benar-benar ingin sekali menjerit. Dia melenggok kekanan dan kekiri secara bergantian dan kecil, dan aku mengikuti gerakkannya. Tanpa sadar aku membelai pipinya dan tak ada yang kupikirkan saat ini dan sekarang ia menaruh tangannya yang lain bibirku lalu pipiku. Membutirkan helaian kecil disana. Itu yang biasa ayahku lakukan pada ibu. mungkin mereka kira aku tak pernah melihat semuanya. Dan aku tak tahu dari mana Draco belajar semua ini. Lalu senyap, kata-kata yang mengambang diudara tadi menghilang. Semuanya. Aku sedikit terlonjak ketika dia membiarkanku dan menenggelamkan tubuhku didadanya yang bidang. Aku memeluknya. Bukan, dia yang menyuruhku untuk memeluknya. Kembali kemunafik, oke?

Tarian kecil yang kami lakukan. Lampu temaram. Angin yang senyap. Dan apapun yang telah banyak melengkapi kami membuatku mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan bangun dari tenggelamnya kehangatan tubuh Draco. Tak ada yang membuatnya tahu bahwa kejadian semacam ini akan terjadi padaku atau padanya. Dan bagaimana dia belajar melalui sesuatu yang tak pernah ia kira atau duga sebelumnya terjadi. Seperti saat ini. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya. Semakin dekat. Semakin dekat. Dekat. Dan aku hanya menutup mataku. Lagi.

Dia menciumkku. Lama. Tapi aku tak berani untuk membalasnya. Aku hanya takut. Aku bahkan tak bisa melakukan hal ini. Jika dia yang tak memulai. Setelah semua terjadi, aku membuka mataku.

"Kenapa kau tak membalasnya?"

"Kupikir aku tak cukup pintar untuk melakukan ini" Hanya itu jawaban yang pantas untuk kukatakan padanya.

"Kenapa kau menutup matamu?"

"Aku tak pandai dalam hal ini"

"Percaya padaku kau gadis pandai, pandai dalam hal apapun" Draco mulai mendekat kembali, lebih mendekapku dalam kehangatannya. Aku bahkan tak sanggup untuk mendapatkan hal itu lagi. bagiku itu tadi cukup. Cukup untuk memberitahuku bahwa ciuman itu terjadi nyata. Aku menunduk. Menghindar dari apa yang ia lakukan lagi padaku.

"Aku hanya tak bisa" Aku menunduk lebih dalam. Draco menarik daguku keatas. Mencoba menenangkanku dalam dekapannya.

"Aku percaya padamu, jadi kau harus percaya padaku, mau bercerita?"

Itu benar-benar melegakan. Aku terlalu takut jika _itu _terjadi kembali. Bahkan meskipun aku telah larut dalam novel-novel _teenlit _yang banyak kubaca tentang remaja, aku tak pernah mempraktikkan hal itu. Menurutku itu hanyalah yah... sesuatu yang manis. Jadi apa yang akan kuceritakan?

"Apapun"

Aku mulai agak bingung dengan kata _apapun _yang Draco katakan. Jadi aku menceritakan tentang... Luna tentunya. Tak ada lagi topik yang cocok untuk kami kecuali gadis tengil itu. Aku menceritakanya tentang bagaimana kami kenal. Bagaimana kita selalu bersama. Bagaimana ia selalu ada setiap aku membutuhkannya. Bagaimana aku sangat menyayanginya seperti saudara kembarku sendiri. Dan itu sangat panjang. Benar-benar panjang. Bahkan Draco hanya tersenyum dan tertawa kecil setiap aku mengatakan hal lucu tentang Luna. Posisi kami tetap sama seperti kurang lebih dua puluh menit lalu, melakukan tarian kecil kekanan dan kekiri.

"..itu hal yang membuatku sangat menyayanginya. Dia gadis atraktif yang pernah aku kenal. Luna teman yang benar-benar.."

"Kau tahu? Mulutmu berbusa jika kau terus berbicara tentangnya tanpa jeda, seperti mesin lokomotif..." Draco tertawa kecil, yang membutaku tak bisa hanya terdiam saja.

"Apakah rasa sayangmu tehadap sahabatmu itu tak lebih besar dari kau menyayangiku?" tanyanya. Itu pertanyaan bodoh yang tak bisa kujawab bukan? Bukan hanya itu saja. Itu akan membuatku mendapatkan tekanan ketika menjawab.

"Mmmh.. ada sesuatu yang membuatku menganggap ini nyata tentang perasaan yang tak seharusnya.."

"Jangan mempersulitku dengan bahasamu"

"Bukan mempersulit, itu hanya,-" Aku mulai gugup "baiklah,terserah kau"

"Apa maksudmu terserah?"

Aku berharap aku mati sekarang. Aku saja tak tahu maksud dari terserah itu. Asal kau tahu, ini sedikit membuatku tertekan. Tapi aku benar-benar merasa sangat terbawah. Sesuatu yang membuatku mendapat yang namanya 'Hai mau bangun dari waktu yang panjang ini, atau bermain dengan gumpalan salju'. Yah.. tidak jauh seperti itu. Aku tahu kau tahu maksudku. Aku membeku.

Tangannya yang memegang pinggulku menariknya lebih dekat lagi. Mau sedekat apa sih? Kami benar-benar sudah dekat tahu! Tubuh kami sudah menyatu. Aku tak berani menatapnya terlalu dalam. Aku hanya mencari cercahan kecil dibalik semua yang sedang ada didepanku. Maksudku ya Draco. Siapa lagi.

"Kau paham 'kan? Semuanya?" Pertanyaannya membuatku bingung kau tahu. Semuanya bercampur aduk. Aku ingin sekali tak memperdulikannya tapi itu hal yang sulit asal kau tahu.

"Dengar Draco, dengar... dengarkan ini... kau harus dengar"

"Iya aku mendengarnya"

Aku bodoh.

"Aku... a-aku.. dengar-" Aku melepaskan tanganku yang tadinya masih melingkar dibagian leher Draco dan melepaskannya perlahan. "kita hanya berdua disini. Sendirian. Hanya lampu pijar temaram ini yang menemani kita, kau tahu ini sulit bagiku, bukannya kau yang kupersulit tapi kau mempersulitku karena kau orang pertama yang.. yang kau tahu maksudku, jadi..." Aku menahan nafasku dan melepaskannya perlahan "Aku bodoh dalam melakukan itu, ini bukan ujian kau tahu"

Aku memalingkan badanku darinya. Dan mengintipnya dari celah samping bahuku. Dan baru kurasakan adanya dingin yang menjalar. Aku mengusap kedua lenganku yang terbuka dengan tangan. Sayangnya itu tak terlalu membantu. Selain dingin yang aku sadari kurasakan, aku juga mulai cemas mengapa laki-laki dibelakangku tidak menjawab atau bersuara. Lalu aku memaksakan diriku untuk menengoknya. Dia hanya menunduk dan memasukkan kedua tangannya disaku celana. Tatapannya dalam dan kebawah. Tapi aku tak bisa memastikan dan menebak tatapannya yang kebawah. Ataupun yang dipikirkannya, atau mungkin menyusun kata yang tepat, atau apalah. Jadi tak ada yang kupikirkan juga dan semuanya terlihat kosong. Benar-benar kosong, jadi..

Aku berbalik, berjalan cepat kearahnya dan saat dia merespon karena mendengar gemeletuk sepatuku dengan lantai, Draco mengangkat wajahnya lagi dan, Aku memegang rahangnya dengan kedua tanganku dan mendekatkan wajahku lalu, menciumnya.

Tak ada yang kupikirkan kau tahu. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa aku bisa melakukannya. Lama dan aku bisa merasakan bibirnya yang menyentuh bibirku. Lembut. Dan ada sedikit –kau tak perlu tahu seharusnya– rasa yang menyatukannya kembali dan serasa tak dapat dilepaskan. Aku tahu jika dia menginginkannya juga. Kukira ini adalah sesuatu yang hampir yang tak pernah dikatakan tidak pernah diinginkan remaja dalam hal yang menjijikan. Tapi sekarang aku tahu maksudnya. Tangan Draco mulai menelusup kebagian belakang leherku dan menambah tekanannya –wajahku dan wajahnya tentunya–.

Sampai akhirnya kami kehilangan semua napas kami. Selanjutnya napas kami berdua memburu. Tertawa kecil. Itu yang kami lakukan.

"Tidak terlalu buruk, " Kata itu membuat tawaku makin keras. "kau bisa melakukannya, itu benar-benar luar biasa"

"Masa' ?"

Draco memelukku. Lalu aku tenggelam dalam pelukanya. Dia mengecup rambutku, maksudku kepalaku. Dan mengatakan hal yang membuatku mulai mengeratkan pelukanya.

"Hermione?"

"Ya?"

"Maukah kau menjadi milikku seutuhnya, menjadi sesuatu yang kecil tapi berharga"

Aku menutup mataku dan tersenyum sembari dia mengelus rambutku. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain ini bukan. Kuharap ada alunan piano.

Aku membuka mataku dan masih pada posisiku dengan pelukan hangatnya. Aku teringat sesuatu dan melepaskannya perlahan. Ini sebuah pesta. Bukan waktunya untuk kasmaran diwaktu acara sekolah. Mungkin ini tidak dilarang. Kami sudah dewasa –ini salah besar– dan tidak ada yang melarang tentang ini, kecuali kami sendiri yang memerintah atau menjalankannya. Aku juga yakin bahwa dia juga akan mengatakan hal yang sudah kutebak ini dan 'apa yang terjadi' seperti itu. Tapi sama halnya dengan sebuah kanvas tanpa goresan itu akan kosong dan mengira semua ini hanya mimpi indah dalam balutan awan. Jadi aku memulainya dengan sedikit basa-basi mengerikan yang tak sebaik Luna jika membuat sebuah kata pertama.

"Lega bukan?" tanyaku yang basa-basinya memang benar-benar mengerikan.

"Ya, semuanya" Senyumanya tak boleh ketinggalan. Kau harus melihatnya. "Aku tahu ini pesta sebaiknya kita keluar dan melihat acara ini akan berlangsung" Draco diam sejenak. "Pegang tanganku"

"Tidak, kau boleh duluan, aku ingin berteriak, maksudku" Heh.. bodoh "Aku ingin disini dulu" Aku memamerkan senyumku.

"He? Baiklah. Kau tak mau aku temani?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan dulu."

"Baiklah." Sembari aku menyibakkan rambutku kebelakang dia mendekatiku dan mengecup pipiku. "Temui aku oke?"

Ada goncangan dalam pikiranku. Sesuatu yang benar-benar menggocang tubuhku. Dan aku mengangguk sembari dia berjalan mundur menjauhiku. Hal-hal menarik terjadi hari ini. Sesuatu yang baru dalam hidupku. Pelukan hangat yang kuinginkan, ciuman, dan tarian kecil yang kami lakukan dengan kegembiraan. Aku benar-benar ingin berteriak. Pada Luna tentunya. Aku membayangkan wajah Luna yang biasanya tertawa bahkan ia tak tahu apa yang ia tertawakan bersamaku.

Asal kau tahu. Pada suatu saat ketika aku mendapat buku baru yang sangat kuinginkan dan itu bertepatan dengan Luna yang sedang berdiri dengan cantik dipintu kamarku. Aku membuka bungkus buku itu dan memberikannya padanya lalu aku menuju ketempat tidurku dan berdiri berteriak sambil melompat-lompat tak terkendali. Lalu Luna menaruh bukuku dimeja belajar dan ikut naik ditempat tidur sambil menirukan gayaku. Berteriak dan memegang kedua tanganku dan melompat secara bersamaan. Kukira Luna juga senang atas apa yang kudapat hari ini tapi aku salah. Dia tidak tahu sebabnya mengapa aku atau dia sendiri berjingkat-jingkat keras dikasur sambil memukul bantal satu sama lain. Ketika aku mengatakan "Aku benar-benar senang kau tahu?" dia malah menjawab "Memangnya kita ngapain sih?"

Ngapain?

Luna membuatku tertarik padanya karena hal itu. Benar-benar gila. Tapi itu kata orang. Tapi aku melihatnya itu jenius. Tak ada yang lebih jenius dari pada apa saja hal yang dilakukan Luna. Menjadi _fangirlings _itu benar-benar menyenangkan.

Dan sekarang aku ingin dia berteriak bersamaku. Saat Draco benar-benar sudah pergi. Aku mulai beraksi. Aku berlari sambil berterik dan melompat-lompat bak seseorang yang kena _stres. _Jadi apa pendapatmu? Tentunya tentang hal-hal yang menakjubkan ini. Tasku yang sedari tadi masih terpasang dengan baik nan cantik kuputar diatas kepalaku. Bibirnya, bibirku, oh.. Tuhan.

Sepertinya hanya aku yang tahu kali ini. Setelah kegilaan yang aku lakukan aku merapikan semuanya. Mulai dari baju, rambut, tas, dan sepatu yang kucopot tadi. Dan aku kembali seperti semula. Dan mulai berjalan anggun menuju kepintu dan aku keluar dari gedung itu. Langkah demi langkah kudengar menggema disekujur gedung itu. Gemeletuk yang kubuat cukup untuk membuat tikus bangun. Tak kusangka aku, maksudku kami telah melakukannya. Jadi sampai kapan aku mengulang-ulang kata yang membahagiakan itu? Tak ada yang tahu. Itu yang kusuka dan kau tak boleh protes, oke? Akhirnya aku melihat lampu-lampu gemerlap menerangi segala penjuru kegelapan yang timbul disemua bagian. Semuanya telah berubah jadi berwarna. Dan itu menyenangkan. Aku mulai mendengar pembawa acara memulai acara ini. Aku bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi kali ini. Pembukaan acara, pemegang tertinggi –kuharap aku–, peresmian, dan mulailah dansanya.

Hanya sedikit kata dari seorang kepala sekolah. Aku tahu kepala sekolah tak akan banyak cacap karena dia sudah cukup tua untuk menceritakan atau berpidato panjang lebar mengenai suatu hal. Dan sekarang waktunya pemegang tertinggi dan pembawa acara mempersilahkan wakil kepala sekolah untuk memanggil anak yang akan menyandang gelar pemegang tinggi dan ini saatnya.

Hanya tiga anak yang akan dipanggil dimuali dari nomor terakhir. Nomor tiga dipegang oleh Draco Malfoy. Tak kusangka dia mendapatkannya. Aku tahu dia pandai, tampan dan segalanya.

"Ayo kemarilah nak." Kata wakil kepala sekolah yang membawa beberapa rangkai bunga dan mahkota kecil dari perunggu dengan polesan kecil dan berlian biru ditengahnya. Dan meskipun itu hanya dari perunggu, itu terlihat benar-benar mengesankan dan menakjubkan. Aku tak bisa mengira bahwa tahun ini sedikit berbeda. Dulu hanya seikat bunga dan sebuah tropi kecil yang akan diberikan untuk pemenang pemegang tertinggi. Belum kujelaskan maksud pemegang tertinggi, tapi aku yakin kau sudah tahu maksud pemegang tertinggi. Hanya membuatku gugup semua ini benar saja ini membuatku benaar-benar menggigil. Draco mengambil bunga yang wakil kepala sekolah berikan dan tersenyum dihadapan semuanya. Lalu turun setelah ia berjabat tangan dengan wakil kepala sekolah.

Dan posisi kedua dipegang oleh Hanah Abbot anak pendiam yang sama sekali aku tak tahu kapan terakhir kali dia berbicara padaku. dia salah satu anak yang masuk dalam kelas dua tahun itu, hampir tak bicara sama sekali padaku. Hanah anak pendiam tapi menghanyutkan. Kukira karena semua beranggapan jika dia hanyalah gadis dengan kepribadian ganda yang tak akan melupakan yang namanya pelajaran disekolah dan lan-lain. Tapi aku juga merasa kasihan pada Hanah karena tak ada satupun anak yang mau berteman denganya atau berdekatan dengannya. Karena mereka pikir Hanah adalah 'cewek gila berkepribadian ganda yang aneh dan hidup'dan yang kupikirkan adalah mengapa orang tuanya tak menyekolahkannya pada sekolah khusus, karena biasanya selama satu mingguan Hanah akan beraksi dengan kepribadiannya yang tak mengenal semua anak, bisa dikatakan sedikit sensitif, dan benar-benar menganggu. Tapi mengapa sekolahku membiarkan anak seperti Hanah masuk? Hanah Turun sambil melambaikan tangannya. Dan memberikan bunga itu pada Neville, anak yang mengajak Hanah untuk pergi kepesta dansa tentu. Apa yang sudah Neville lakukan kira-kira? Sampai Hanah mau dengannya, maksudku Neville apa saja yang telah kau lakukan untuk mengubah anak itu?

Dan posisi pertama adalah aku. Iya benar aku. Kau tak percaya.

"Hermione Granger" Kata wakil kepala sekolah dengan lantang. Dan aku mulai maju kedepan untuk menerima ikatan bunga itu dan membiarkan kepala sekolah memasangkan mahkota perunggu itu dikepalaku.

"Terimakasih," Kataku sambil menunduk sedikit.

"Selamat atas pencapaianmu "

"Terimakasih lagi untuk sanjungannya yang hangat pak"

Aku berjabat tangan dengannya dan beberapa anak –yang pasti wartawan sekolah– memotetku dengan senangnya sambil berlenggok mencari posisi yang tepat untuk pengambilan gambar. Dan setelah itu mahkota kecil itu dilepas dari kepalaku dan dikembalikan pada kotak biru yang tadi menyelimutinya. Aku turun sambil menggenggam erat ikatan bunga itu. Sambil mencari-cari dimana Luna berada, tapi aku tak melihat batang hidungnya. Dimana gadis itu?

**balasan review : **

nong :iya ini udah lanjut, makasih reviewnya..

Farah Zhafirah : kan udah review chap 2, makasih reviewnya, masih ada typo, saya mohon maaf ya...

BlackPearl : nggak papa kok, nambahin biar keliatan reviwnya banyak, wkwkw... review lagi oke..

Guest : makasih, review lagi...

dramione lover : keren ya? haha.. nggak juga.. hehe.. makasih reviwnya..

** A/N :**wah... I'm Come back. Serasa setahun nggak balik ke ff ini. Saya benar-benar minta maaf atas PHP nya Author aduhai yang kurang ajar ini XD. Percaya? Saya benar-benar kelilipan waktu nulis ff ini, nggak sempet edit, karena takut readernya pada ilang dan ninggalin nih story, jadi maaf jika masih ada typo,.. beri saya masukan atau semangat (se-enggaknya) biar bisa nyelesaiin ff ini. _So.. Review please,,, _(doa yang positif-positif selalu terpancar jika anda Review, percaya deh sama saya...)


	5. Plihan Yang Salah Chapter 5

**Pilihan Yang Salah**

**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling**

**Warning : DLDR, pelampiasan dunia nyata, fiksi yang aneh bin abal, kesamaan cerita bukan unsur yang disengaja, typo(s), jelek, dan sangat tidak mengesankan.**

**Happy Reading**

Gadis dengan rambut keriting pirang yang membuatku menjadi kangen setelah mencium bau rambutnya yang khas dengan bau alpukat. Aku bahkan tak mengerti mengapa kulitnya juga licin seperti kulit apel impor. Bau kulitnya juga seperti sesuatu yang manis tapi tak akan membuatmu eneg. Tepatnya jeruk mandarin. Jika dibandingkan dengan-_ku _kau akan kaget. Kulitku seperti kulit apel yang sudah sangat lama disimpan dikulkas. Tapi setelah Luna membuatku terlihat lebih baik dengan coklat diseluruh tubuhku, dan itu tak kalah bagus dengan kulit Luna sekarang. Dibalik semua kepeduliannya padaku yang benar-benar membuatku salut, dia sungguh-sungguh teman yang sangat mepesona. Dia bahkan merelakan segalanya, maksudku, dia menyukai Draco –juga– tapi dia membiarkanku dekat dengannya. Dia tak merasa cemburu atau apa padaku. Aku yakin dia juga senang. Kelihatannya kok.

Dibawah pohon kecil yang rindang dengan lampu kerlap-kerlip, aku bisa melihat semuanya. Bangku yang kududuki ini benar-benar nyaman. Aku tak mengerti mengapa aku merasakan ini. tapi duduk dibangku kayu berpelitur dengan ukiran kecil dipojokan ujungnya ini membuatku layaknya duduk disofa ternyaman didunia. Aku melihat semuanya, anak-anak yang mulai menyantap beberapa kue kecil berhiaskan kupu-kupu terbuat dari krim yang ada diatas kue itu. Ada juga yang mulai berdansa kecil dengan iringan musik yang _melo. _Terbuat dari susunan alat musik harpa, gitar dan piano. Benar-benar sangat romantis. Dan aku mulai teringat pada dewi Aphrodite. Sang dewi cinta. Dan yang kulakukan hanya itu. Mengamati mereka dan tersenyum sendiri.

Aku teringat tiba-tiba. Melihat mereka sedang berdansa aku teringat sirambut _platina _yang mengajakku dan memberikan beberapa praktek cara berdansa dengan benar, dan aku tak mengerti mengapa dia tak terlalu penting dalam diriku saat ini. Itu kata hatiku. Dan aku mengerti bahwa dia mengatakan begitu. Tapi kenapa?

Tak begitu penting. Maksudnya tak begitu penting itu adalah dia tak terlalu membebani diriku untuk selalu memikirkannya. Rasanya tak seperti ketika aku melihat aktor tampan yang kugilai saat aku masih menginjak kelas enam SD. Tentu saja saat itu. Tapi itu hanyalah kegilaan. Bukan rasa suka yang biasa dikatakan hatiku. Aku menunduk melihat bagaimana cara dia memandangku. Bukan melihat maksudku, mengingatnya kembali. Dia sepertinya melihat dengan caraku melihatnya. Tak terlalu penting. Tapi apa yang sudah kami lakukan terlalu banyak. Dan tak ada yang salah pikirku. Itu hal yang biasa. Tapi itu tidak biasa dalam hidupku. Mabuk membakar wajahku. Dan sekarang aku berjalan entah kemana sampai aku benar-benar menemukan jawabannya. Mungkin aku akan menemui Draco. Dan mencoba menanyakannya seperti 'bagaimana kita dansa' ya... tidak lebih seperti itu. Ide itu tak cukup buruk.

Sesutu menghentikanku. Ada suara yang entah dari mana datang menjalur ditelingaku. Aku mendengarnya dengan baik. Karena telingaku masih benar-benar normal. Aku menoleh kebelakang dan ternyata itu Ron.

"Hei... selamat," Ron terlihat ingin mengulurkan tangannya. Dan entah kenapa dia menariknya kembali dan mencoba menggosok kepala bagian belakangnya.

"Untuk?" bahkan aku tak mengerti kenapa ia berujar begitu.

"Kau menang, kau terpandai, kau... sempur-r-r-na." Ron tersenyum sambil mengatakan itu.

Sempur-r-r-na?

"Oh.. terimakasih banyak Ron." Aku mengembalikan senyumnya. Dan entah mengapa aku mulai bergetar.

"Mau duduk dulu, kuambilkan minuman" dia menawarkan. Dan aku meng-iyakannya.

Aku duduk disamping kanan Dapnhee Greengrass. Gadis yang tatapannya menyeramkan dan mendekati menyedihkan. Dengan kebiasaan memasukkan beberapa ujung rambut kecil disamping telinganya –karena rambutnya pendek– kedalam mulutnya sehingga setiap ujung rambut telinganya basah. Dan itu menjijikan. Sebenarnya dia cantik. Percaya deh. Tapi kebiasaannya itu membuatnya tak lagi cantik. Asal kau tahu dia tak hanya membasahinya tapi memotongnya dengan giginya sendiri. Terkadang. Dan kau juga bisa melihat bagian rambut yang ia makan –ehem– sedikit lebih pendek lagi. Pendek panjang gitu. Baiklah janganlah kau nyengir sendiri. Itu tak baik. Aku akan berhenti membicarakannya.

Setelah dia menatapku dengan sinis, aku tak melihat caranya berperilaku lagi. aku fokus pada Ron yang berjalan kearahku membawa dua cangkir minuman. Aku baru ingat bahwa ia komplotan Draco. Bersama gadis Parkinson yang sok-nya aduh banget. Dapnhee pernah mem-_bully-_ku dikelas. Dan itu menyedihkan.

"Oh.. maaf Dapnhee, aku hanya membawa dua, mungkin kau bisa mengambilnya sendiri" Ron duduk disebelah kiriku, kiri yang lain maksudku. Dan menawarkannya pada gadis disebelahku. Dan Dapnhee hanya menggigit kembali rambutnya dan mengatakan pada Ron 'Terimakasih banyak, tak perlu, itu membuat kerongkonganku tercekat' lalu pergi dengan mengibaskan kelepai rambutnya. Kuakui dia cukup sopan dibanding Pansy.

"Dia sedikit..." Ron diam sejenak dan mengangkat kedua alisnya "kau tahu maksudku" lalu memberikan minumannya padaku. Aku mengerti apa maksudnya. Aku tahu Dapnhee tak lebih aneh dari Luna. Tapi dia lebih gila dari Luna dan lebih menjijikan. Bayangkan mengaduk es-krimnya dengan sambal ikan. Dan aku berani sumpah. Dia menghabiskannya.

"Yah.. ehem, kurang.. maksudku aku mengerti maksudmu" jawabku terbata-bata. Aku tak mengerti mengapa aku jadi gugup begini.

".. mau bercerita?" aku juga tak tahu bagaimana pertanyaannya sama dengan yang Draco utarakan padaku.

Draco?

Tidak. Dia tak akan keberatan aku bersama Ron. Milikku. Milikku yang berharga. Kukira Ron begitu.

Entah bagaimana dia membuatku merasa bahwa dia yang menceritakan semuanya. Cerita panjang lebarnya yang menarik. Tapi nyatanya dia tak melakukan apapun kecuali memutar-mutar gelasnya. Setidaknya aku pernah berbicara panjang lebar dengannya. Hening yang melanda kami berdua terpecah ketika beberapa anak mulai menari dan berdansa bersama pasangannya. Kaidah tentang pasangan, sebenarnya tak terlalu penting. Hanya berdansa, itu tidaklah wajib siapa yang mengajakmu pertama untuk pergi bersama. Tapi jika kalian perempuan sepertiku kau akan merasa malu dan tik baik jika meninggalkan seorang yang baik hati mau mengajakmu.

Didalam keheningan yang kami rasakan ini, aku hanya menunduk sambil meneguk minumanku perlahan-lahan. Dan kupikir tak ada topik yang menarik untuk kubicarakan dengan Ron. Meskipun aku masih menginginkan ia bersamaku disini. Disampingku. Karena suara kecilku memecahkan keheningna kami berdua..

"Aku harus pergi dulu Ron, mungkin sesorang sedang menungguku." Kataku. Lalu aku menyesal telah mengatakannya.

"Oh.. tentu, aku juga akan pergi kurasa." Dia senyum saat ini.

Lalu aku berdiri. Tersenyum padanya dan meninggalkannya. Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan yang entah memambawaku untuk menggerakkan kedua kakiku untuk menemui Draco. Tapi aku tak tahu kemana kakiku membawaku. Setidaknya aku berjalan dengan santai. Jika aku bisa kembali kesana. Aku masih bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan duduk sendiri sambil meneguk cairan terakhir yang ada didalam gelasnya. Dan menaruhnya dimana aku duduk tadi. Aku mengelus rambutku. Dari ujung sampai pangkal menggunakan jari-jariku untuk menyisirnya. Dan menyelipkan beberapa juntaian kecilnya terselip oleh tanganku dibelakang telinga.

Aku masih berjalan. Berjalan menyusuri jalan yang berumput bak makanan roti lembut seperti puding yang disukai Luna. Sepertinya rumput ini sangat lembut untuk disentuh. Seperti karpet.

Aku menemukan dia. Duduk bersama dengan _geng-nya _yang sangat tak kuinginkan. Aku mulai mendekatinya. Disana ada Greengrass bersaudara, Bulstrode, dua makhluk yang selalu menguntitinya, Nott, Harry –yang entah mengapa dia ada disana– bersama dengan Ginny sedang berdansa, dan beberapa teman sekelasku yang tak perlu kusebutkan namanya. Aku menghampiri Draco sedang berbincang dengan Milicent yang entah mengapa terlihat tidak peduli padaku, atau mungkin dia tak tahu ini aku. Milicent, gadis berwajah menakutkan bagiku, tapi disisi lain dia nampak cantik dengan tubuh semampoi bak seorang model. Tinggi dan besar. Hal yang membuatnya nampak menakutkan lagi adalah buah dadanya yang kian hari mulai membesar kali ini menolak untuk ditempatnya, bajunya yang kurasa tak cukup muat atau memang dia sendiri yang sengaja menampakkannya.

"Hai..." sapaku pada Draco.

"Hey... datang untuk melihat pertunjukan?" Jawabnya yang membuatku tidak tahu apa maksudnya 'pertunjukan'. Dia berdiri menghampiriku, semua orang terlihat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing, dan tidak memperdulikan kami lagi.

"Hah?" Aku melongo tidak mengerti. "maksudmu?"

"Bukan apa-apa malaikatku" Dia tersenyum. Malikatku? Itu terdengar geli sekali. "_well..._ emh- ada ide?"

Aku hanya menggeleng untuk mengartikan bahwa sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti. Lalu Draco mulai lebih dekat dengaku. Dia menyibakkan rambutku yang kedepan untuk menyelipkannya kebelakang telingku dan sepertinya mau menciumku. Tapi aku mengelak. Dalam benakku hanya ada '_dasar babi mesum! Ini wilayah terbuka, buka otakmu!' _

"Mungkin tidak disini," Kataku. Dan itu tidak berfungsi untuknya. Dia memegang pinggulku dengan kedua tanganya dan menempelkan dahinya kedahiku. Mulai deh.

"Mmh... kau tahu ada-" aku belum menyelesaikan kata-kataku.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan tahu."

"Tapi aku belum menyelesaikan kalimatku. Baiklah jika kau tidak mau tahu."

"Aku tidak mau tahu apa yang kau bicarakan. Aku hanya ingin kau tidak merusak momen ini"

Aku terdiam sambil melingkarkan kedua tanganku kelehernya. Kurasa aku tahu betul bahwa dia babi mesum. Semenit kemudian aku mencoba lebih jauh darinya. Lebih merunduk dan tak menampakkan wajahku padanya. Mungkin ini bukan waktu yang baik untuk mengatakan padanya bahwa aku bosan dengan segala hal yang sekarang kami lakukan sementara dia sekarang sedang asyik memelukku dan menjaga kehangatan yang kami berikan satu sama lain. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan aku tidak tahu, tapi aku tak berani taruhan bahwa dia sedang bosan juga. Lucu juga mengingat apa yang kami lakukan beberapa jam lalu. Aku melepaskan kedua tanganku dari lehernya. Benar sekali, aku tak bisa menahan rasa gerah dan _mood _yang tiba-tiba turun ini. Aku merengkuh dan mengerang selagi aku menarik tanganku kembali.

"Sepertinya, ada yang salah?" Tanyanya lembut padaku. Matanya berbinar memancarkan cahaya abu-abunya yang terkena silauan cahaya lampu kelap-kelip.

"Tidak, mungkin seharusnya aku-"

"Pergi"

Aku tidak tahu maksud dengan kata pergi-nya. Tapi itu benar-benar menyayat hatiku. Percayalah bahwa aku benar-benar mengembalikan rasa benci yang telah kupendam sekian lama. Dan aku berjanji tak akan membukannya kembali. Tapi sekarang terjadi.

"Maaf?" Kataku semakin mengkilat-kilatkan mataku.

"Ya.. sebaiknya kau pergi." Katanya sinis.

Aku terdiam sambil memperlihatkan wajahku yang bingung. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak pernah muncul sebelumnaya terpikir olehku. Kukira ini hanyalah angan-anganku saja. Tapi aku salah.

Draco membalikkan badanya menuju sebuah kursi panjang yang didudukinya dengan Milicent Bulstrode tadi, lalu duduk dengan menumpukkan kaki kirinya dipaha kaki kanannya. Melentangkan kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya diujung atas kursi sambil tersenyum padaku. Tapi senyumnya tak seperti yang ia berikan padaku hari-hari terakhir ini. Senyum seringaian yang dulunya sering ia berikan kembali.

"Maaf? Pergi? Maksudmu? Aku belum menyelesaikan kalimatku?" kataku dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Pergi. Hilang. Enyah. Tamat. Jadi debu. Paham?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksudmu" Aku _hampir _menangis.

"Aku yakin kau mengerti."

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengerti!"

Draco menghembuskan nafasnya yang berat. Dia berdiri menghampiriku sekarang. Menjajariku yang sebenarnya dia tahu bahwa aku mulai menangis. Tapi aku cepat-cepat menghapusnya lalu menahannya untuk yidak keluar. Dia lebih merendah dan menjajarkan mulutnya ketelingaku. Mungkin sekitar lima centi saja. Dan suara bisikan mulai kudengar.

"Pergi"

"Tidak. Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku!" teriakku. "Kau tidak bisa melakukannya. Kau tak bisa mengatakan itu padaku!" Aku berteriak kembali. Bersungut-sungut sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kemukannya.

"Ya, aku bisa. Dan aku sudah melakukannya" jawabnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, seperti yang ia lakukan pada saat kami pertama bertemu. Dia berbalik menuju kekursi panjang. "kau pikir aku mau berdansa denganmu? Kau tak ingat apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku? Yang telah kau katakan?" Draco terdiam sejenak. Memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya. " Brengsek tak tahu diri, benarkan?" Draco mulai mengatakannya dengan caraku dulu mengatakan ini padanya. "Ya... itu aku, sekarang semua telah impas, kau suka diperlakukan seperti itu? Sekarang kau boleh... pergi." Kata 'pergi' yang terucap dari mulutnya lebih lirih. Tapi aku yakin semua orang dapat mendengarkannya. Aku masih bisa menahan emosiku agar tak meluapkan semuanya. Dan tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara yang masuk dalam percakapan kami.

"Apa yang telah terjadi. Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan itu." Suara Harry mendekatiku.

"Jadi, kau mau apa Potter. Bukan urusanmu."

"Tapi kau tak boleh melkukannya. Hermione seorang gadis" Kata Harry lantang.

Lalu suara seorang gadis terdengar. "Potter, jauhi pacarku. Menjauhlah atauayahku ayahku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah." Itu suara Pansy Parkinson. Gadis ini membuatku jijik melihatnya. Bagaimana Draco lebih memilihnya diabnding aku? "dan apa yang kau lakukan disini Granger?" Tanyanya sinis padaku. dari tampilannya saja aku sudah merasa jijik. Ia memakai _mini dress_ berwarna hitam dengan hiasan mutiara dilehernya. Rambutnya yang seperti _Dora the Exploler _licin dan hitam juga. Aku bisa melihat bahwa pakaian yang ia kenakan tidak nyaman sama sekali. Dari mulai atas sampai bawah. Dan juga keringat berlebihan yang ia produksi yang menyebabkan beberapa rambutnya melekat pada bagian lehernya. Tapi cukup cantik. Hanya cukup.

"Hah? Kau tanya padaku kenapa aku ada disini?" semburku padanya. "tanya saja sendiri pada _cowokmu_"

"Draco? Ada apa, apa maksudku cewek jalang ini?" Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Setelah dia mengataiku 'jalang', aku tak akan mengatakannya dia cantik. Lalu aku menendang bagian betisnya yang mulus dengan alas kakiku dan aku yakin tiu akan merah tak lama lagi. Pansy mengaduh. Lalu mendorongku kebelakang.

"Hanya main-main sayang, jangan dengarkan dia. Meskipun dia cantik, dia bodoh" kata Draco sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Pansy. Harry mencoba mengalihkan acuanku. Memeluk kedua bahuku dan mencoab membawaku kebelakan. Tapi aku mengelak.

"Cantik, iya. Bodoh, Tidak." Kataku mulai berteriak kembali. Menghentakkan kaki-kakiku.

Semua orang memandangku. Dan aku bisa merasakan semua masalah telah mengalir dalam jiwaku. Suara gadis lain mulai terdengar. "Oh.. Draco, begitukah kau memperlakukannya, itu kurang memuaskan, dan Pansy cekik saja gadis itu" kata Daphnee sambil menggigit ujung-ujung rambutnya. "Dan kau Hermione Jane Jahe, gorok saja leher Draco... atau potong nadi gadis yang disampingnya itu.. perang yang menarik," Daphnee mulai tertawa dan Nott –pasangan dansanya– mulai nyengir sendiri.

"Kau mendukung siapa Greengrass!" Pansy menjerit. Tapi Daphnee hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak menarik Nott untuk menjauhi perang kami. Kedua pasangan yang gila. Mereka mulai mencium satu sama lain sambil berjalan. Iyuh..

"Lanjutkan perang kalian sampai sekarat. Dan kuucapkan selamat untuk kalian." Teriak Daphnee dari kejauhan. Orang-orang mulai pergi meninggalkanku dengan geng Draco. Mungkin seharusnya aku menerima tawaran Harry tadi.

Aku memandangi Draco bersama Pansy yang sedang bergandengan tangan. Itu membuatku semakin marah. Apa yang harus aku katakan? Haruskah..

"Dia bohong padamu Pansy" kataku padanya.

"Apa? Bohong apa?" tanyanya mulai gugup.

"Selain mengajakmu kepesta, dia mengajak gadis lain"

"Tidak dia berbohong!" Draco meyakinkan Pansy.

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Dia mengajakku."

"Draco tidak mungkin mau dengan gadis sepertimu" Keringatnya mulai berproduksi lagi.

"Draco telah merusak puncak _Everest-ku _dua kali!" kataku padanya.

"Puncak apa? Draco.. " dia berbalik memandang Draco. "kau tak pernah melakukannya padaku, sekalipun"

Aku tahu dia cukup mengerti apa yang aku maksud tapi, "Dia bohong, cewek itu bohong kau satu-satunya yang kumiliki" Draco mendekatkan Pansy untuk memeluknya.

"Kau dengar itu cewek jalang!?" kata Pansy sambil memeluk Draco.

"Hah, kau bukan hanya jelek dan menjijikan tapi kau juga bodoh." Kataku padanya dan menekankan suku kata 'bodoh' padanya. "Dia MENCIUMKU! Yang pertama, saat kami berdua kencan, dan yang kedua beberapa jam yang lalu.. kau dengar dia yang membohongimu"

"Draco? Kau kencan dengan si-Jahe? Teganya kau, tak kusangka akan seperti ini." Pansy mulai terisak. Melepaskan pelukanya dengan Draco. "Kau menciumnya, dua kali.. dua kali" ia mulai menangis tersendu-sendu.. dan Draco hanya mengatakan 'Tidak, jangan, bohong, dia bohong, kembali padaku sayang, jangan, bohong' dan Pansy akhirnya meninggalkan kami berhadapan sekitar lima meter jauhnya. "Dua kali...dua kali... cium si-Jahe dua kali, aku tak pernah, dua kali.. si-Jahe.." sambil berlari menuju entah kemana, aku tak tahu.

Sekarang apa? Tidak ada yang membantuku untuk ini. Dan Draco sekarang bersungut-sungut bagaimana cara membunuhku dengan benar. Aku yakin dari tatapannya saja bahwa dia sudah marah besar, tapi aku tidak takut padanya. Semuanya, dia yang merusaknya. Mungkin kau akan melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku jika kau tahu laki-laki yang selama ini peduli padamu ternyata hanyalah akting belaka. Dia ingin balas dendam. Aku tidak cukup pintar untuk mengetahui rencana awal si-babi mesum ini. tapi sekrang aku tahu maksud dari balas dendamnya. Draco membuatku agar aku jatuh hati padanya dan tak akan melepaskannya lalu dia akan meninggalkanku dan meninggalkan luka dalam yang tak akan sembuh selamanya. Karena dia pikir aku akan menyimpan baik-baik cintanya. Palsu. Semuanya palsu.

"Kau puas?" gelegarnya. Teman-teman Draco hanya duduk memandangiku, mata mereka tepat mengarah padaku. Aku hanya bisa diam ditempatku sambil kembali membuka mataku lebar-lebar. "Pansy meninggalkanku, dia marah padaku, dan semua itu karena kau!"

"Hah... kau pikir ini semua salahku?" kataku sambil mengangkat ujung alis kiriku. "Kau yang memulainya, aku tak akan begitu jika bukan kau yang memulai."

"Kau yang memulainya Ganger! Semuanya kau yang memulai"

"Bisa-bisanya kau menyalahkanku"

Kami beradu mulut entah apa yang kupikirkan, kata-katanya lebih menyayat kurasa. Aku melontarkan kata-kata yang pastinya ilmiah untuk dipikirkan kembali, tapi semuanya membuatku ingin menangis, meskipun aku masih bisa menahannya.

"Kau bodoh, kau tidak berguna, kau merusak semuanya, pergi kau, aku tak membutuhkanmu lagi." Draco mengatakannya seolah tak ada halangan sama sekali, suaranya terdengar lembut saat ku dengar. Tapi kau akan tahu bagaimana menyakitkannya kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya meskipun itu lirih.

"Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir olehmu, bisa-bisanya kau berbuat seperti ini padaku, apa sih maksudmu?" mataku mulai berkaca-kaca tapi aku masih bisa menahannya dengan baik. Aku kolaps.

Tidak ada waktu untuk mengulur semuanya. Sudah tidak ada harapan lagi. Pilihanku memang salah. Tidak akan adan yang benar-benar membuatku bahagia. 'Cowok' didepanku yang sekarang mencoba mengusirku dan melampiaskan semua amarahnya yang terdahulu sekarang ia lampiaskan ternyanya membuatku cukup menaikan beberapa mili amarah emosiku yang membara. Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa dia ini adalah orang yang licik. Aku berharap bisa menarik semua kata-kataku yang dulu kuanggap dia punya segalanya. Dan yang membuatku kaget setenagh mati adalah, dia memandang lekat aku dan..

"Kejutan.."

**Bersambung**

**A/N : **saya kembali, maaf update lama sekali. Saya harap reader-nya enggak ngamuk soalnya ada urusan yang gak bisa ditinggalin di duta. Tapi sekali lagi saya ingatkan, minta kritik dan sarannya melalui kotak review dibawah ya.. jangan sungkan-sungkan mereview saya sangat senang direiew kok.. So review please...


End file.
